Fidelity In Adversity
by snowingstone
Summary: Agentcorp: Alex respects Lena Luthor. How can she not when Lena has proved to be everything Kara has said she is? What begins as professional respect, begins to twist and turn into something more. Can Alex and Lena stop the already irreversible pull to one another? Taking place where they are trying to separate Sam from Reign and then goes VERY AU from there. Rating may change
1. African Marigold

Hello All,

When I wrote Segmented Truths I realized I enjoyed the interaction I made between Alex and Lena. It was a little strange but yeah, it was cute. I am going to give it a shot at a Lena and Alex fic. So kids, Please PLEASE be aware that I'm going to choose a spot in the series, and A LOT of stuff either happens or doesn't happens. So please don't give me shit on not sticking to the story and stealing characters. We all know if I did I would have made a killing before being sued. So not mine, just the story I want them to have.

Now, if any of you have read any of my other stuff, I am a sucker for the meaning of flowers or plants. Each chapter will have a title and the title will mean something. I will post what it means dont worry, to help us along. Now on to my first ever AgentCorp, fanfic. Let me know if you guys like the idea. Reviews are always welcome, and admittingly motivators.

Thanks for reading guys,  
Snow

* * *

 **African Marigold- Uneasiness**

Alex walked up to Kara as she turned from Alex and monitored development on the screens. She was always listening, always watching with those heightened senses, but Alex could tell she wasn't actually honed into the monitors. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulders, and felt the shoulder beneath her palm shift and tense. Alex took her hand away, she could read between the lines and knew her touch, was the last thing she wanted. There were too many developments, and too many new key players back on the board. Alex looked around and pulled on Kara's arm nut the superhero stood firm. Alex sighed and then crossed her arms loosely over her stomach waiting. The look on Kara's face was stern, hard, and resolute. She knew that look, and it meant she was thinking about people, two in particular.

"She was lying to us Alex," Kara said, voice strained, hurt, "She lied to me."

Ah, there it was. Alex let the statement linger between them. She let Kara come to grips with the price of having a double identity. She let her feel the weight of having such a relationship with Lena, when everyone warned her because she was a Luthor, Alex warned her because she knew Kara would never have a good outcome of this friendship. Luthors, and Supers, just couldn't mix well, especially if you were not as transparent has Lena had been. Alex could see the fight on both their faces, when they were in the same room, but when Kara and Lena were together, whoa look out sparks. Alex didn't think they were romantic, or dear god she hoped not because if it was, of hell just add on another layer of screwed up to this situation. But their bond was immediate, and deep, and very strong. It did make Alex jealous at first but then Kara would talk of telling her she was Supergirl. Alex stopped her as was her job, but privately she wanted to just get that wall climbed between those two. It would have made life a hell of a lot easier, especially when she could also be honest. Alex was not immune to those green eyes, and dazzling smile, but she would never tell anyone.

She simply watched Kara as her sister felt the sting of responsibility and hurt as her lies, and Lena's seeped into her skin through her muscle, and then ultimately to her heart. Alex only shook her head. IF Kara hurt this much from the lies as Supergirl, she could only imagine what Lena would fell when the truth comes out, that is if she hadn't already figured out the truth.

That damned Luthor was too smart for her own good, and her sister was too trusting and loving for her own good. She was about to turn from Supergirl and head to her office and see what she could do, or comfort J'onn in his hour of need with his father what Kara, gently reached out and took Alex's hand. Blue eyes caught hers and she felt sorry for the life Kara had to live, all because her planet died, her mother sent her away, all because she was different. Her cell phone rang and it was then that her eyes left Kara's and she more or less freaked out. Why in hell's ass crack is she calling.

"Hello?" Alex spoke into the phone.

"Yes, Agent Danvers. I was wondering if you can come by. I May have found a solution, but I would request that Supergirl not be in attendance," Lena Luthor more or less commanded over the phone. Alex looked to Kara, and she saw her heart break.

"You do realize that what I do there will be reported to the DEO, and thus to Supergirl so it would be futile to keep anything from her," Alex stated briskly into the phone watching Kara shift from foot to foot.

"Yes, how well I do believe that but I am requesting you for your medical background and experience with kryptonians. Essentially trust maybe a lacking commodity between your people and me, but I truly do not wish Supergirl effected or hurt by this theory," Leona sighed into the phone, "Or we can banter back and forth wasting valuable time and I'll just do what I want anyways. I am Luthor after all."

Alex looked at Kara and saw her brow crinkle, she asked for a moment to which Lena on the other end reminded her that the clock is ticking, tick tock.

"Kara, would you be alright if I went?" Alex asked out of respect but just like Lena was a Luthor, she was a Danvers and she would do what was best to hell with the consequences. It took Kara a while to answer, but she pursed her lips and nodded. Alex grasped her hand and squeezed it. Mon-El came from the briefing room on special weapons, and theories about worldkillers that they already know, and she could not have been happier to see the twit. Kara put her shoulders back and turned to the boy wonder and began discussing what he knew, and what he kept from the briefing, and then what she knew. It was really like watching two left-footed idiots try to dance a lopsided tango.

"I'll be there in the hour. I assume I could come right up and no security would give me a hard time?" Alex asked as she went to find her gun own sig, and then went to the weapons lock to get a kryptonite gun and plenty of rounds. Then the keys to one of the DEO motorcycles.

"Where would the fun be in that? I could always just search you when you get here personally but I would like to forgo those pleasantries. Shall we garner a truce for the evening all in the name of… oh I don't know...Trust?" Lena paused and Alex can hear the devilish smirk on her normally ruby red lips, "I will warn you, I will be equally equipped to handle the situation. We could have a show and tell of sorts."

Alex gawped at the phone as she transferred the call to her Bluetooth in her helmet.

"I believe that, as you say, trust will be necessary if we wish to work together. So I will tell you now, I have two guns, one with regular bullets, the other retrofitted to take kryptonite rounds, and I have a series of knives stashed away, with a flash bomb or two hidden as well," Alex said into the phone as she kick started the bike.

"Thank you Agent Danvers for your honesty. When you get here I can't wait to see if you are as truthful as your sister," Lena spoke into the phone, she let the accusation sit on the air waves. Alex disconnected the call and sighed. Oh shit, she knows. She revved the engine up on her bike turned on all NCPD radar and sensors, and sped as fast as she could to L-Corp hoping above all hope that Lena wasn't a stone cold bitch that she had been seeing lately, and Kara was safe from the Luthor Kara championed for so long.


	2. Penciled Geranium

Penciled Geranium - Ingenuity

Alex pulled her motorcycle up to the gate and was about to hit a call button when the gate opened. She hesitated as the metal squealed open and then she jumped when a voice filters from the call box.

"Chop Chop Agent Danvers, or ill shut this down now and then you have to park risk beautiful bike getting stolen in the alley next to the building," Lena encouraged the agent and Alex could only grit her teeth together and revved her bike in response and enter the closed off and secure parking garage.

Alex got off the motorcycle but brought the helmet with her. She learned long ago in an alien bar fight that the helmets that they are required to wear are so sturdy even Kara had to exert herself to crush it. She pushed the button on the bike shutting it down and thanked the heavens it was keyless entry, like most vehicles. She always kept the keys in a durable pocket on her tactical clothes. She never had to fiddle with keys and pockets again. Oh boy that was a story for another time. Needless to say she had the bike ripped out from under her as she was trying to get the keys out of her pockets. Never again will she do that and J'onn simply smirked at her rookie move all those years ago.

She approached an elevator but before she could hit the button the doors opened and Alex once again felt at a disadvantage but she entered the elevator doors and turned around. She looked at the buttons as they counted, then around the box itself and she saw the camera. She would bet Kara pot stickers for a month there was x-ray, night vision and alien detection to different physiologies in that little lens staring at her. She smiled and held her hands up and slowly turned for the camera. The quirked an eye brow. The numbers continued to climb and in no time at all doors opened.

Alex looked out of the box, left, then right, and listened. It was quiet, eerily silent and it set Alex on edge. She pulled her gun just in case and held it the ready, Helmet hand providing a base for her gun hand. She slunk around the desk, and saw nothing, and then around the corner, and nothing again. She finally took a deep breath and walked through the doors to Lena Luthor's office.

She sat there in a navy blue pencil dress with a glass of red wine held loosely in her left hand and a Beretta 96A1 in her right aimed, unflinching at Alex. They stared at the other. Dark brown pierced green and it was Alex that took the first step forward and lowered her gun and put it on Lena's desk then then CEO stared at the agent and didn't lower her gun. Alex stood there and she clenched her jaw as Lena Luthor analyzed every bit of her. Alex almost shifted as eyes bright roving, like an eagle. Then Lena shifted her weight and indicated with her gun to drop the helmet. Lena stood up with a glass of wine still in her hand and the gun trained on Alex.

"As I recall Agent Danvers, the deal was I would show you mine if you would show me yours," Lena's ruby red lips curled into a wicked smile.

"What do you want me to do? Strip?" Alex laughed with her hands out.

"Oh, would you?' Lena deadpanned with that still sinful grin. Alex blinked, and tried to work her throat to swallow.

"Look, Lena, I don't think it's necessary to strip I can just empty all the tactical gear on your desk," Alex offered but not moving.

"Agent Danvers, Alex Danvers, Step-sister to Kara Danvers, Bio-Engendering PHD from Stanford, but fell just short of a MD/PHD, and Second in Command of an underground government organization that I have not yet been able to figure out the name of yet. Just give me time, I'm just waiting for a little rabbit to follow the carrots, and then ill follow it back to him," Lena watched Alex squirm just a moment then took a sip from the glass, still never letting down her gun, "What I am trying to tell you is I deem you a highly intelligent, resourceful, and shall I say tricky woman, and I wasn't born yesterday, so if you would be as so kind as to strip, I would be grateful," Lena explained and never took her eyes from Alex's.

Alex sighed as she felt embarrassment and rage swell within her stomach as she was being made to disrobe in front of this woman. She looked to the ground as she began to take off her boots when fabric collided with her head. She looked at the materials, and sighed.

"Thank you, I was afraid you were going to watch and keep me like that," Alex said as she turned from Lena and continued to disrobe. She simply thought of it like the locker room. Everything was ok, natural.

"Oh I am going to watch Agent Danvers. Remember, not born yesterday," Alex heard her take another sip of wine, and a desk drawer open, clattering, and then shut, "You and I will go through your belongings in detail in a moment. Trust has been a huge issue as of late. My apologies."

Alex simply shook her head and sigh, "The panties, and sports bra too?"

"No, you are fine, I can tell you are not hiding much there," Lena quipped bringing Alex around as she pulled on the bottoms of the scrubs.

"You are one to talk," Alex pulled the scrubs top over her head and shifted in it, "these are nice, can I keep them?' Joked Alex. Lena simply smiled, and nodded. Alex looked to the desk and saw the gun had been put down but in Lena's hands was a slender weapon, like a gun. Lena leaned against her desk and motioned for Alex to stand next to her. She put the glass of wine down, and then opened the gun magazine. The bullets were not bullets at all but darts. Lena then closed the magazine and then walked over to the bar and brought out two bottles of water. Alex looked at the gun on the desk. Her fingers twitched to take it.

POP!

Alex pulled her hand back as fast as she could to the sting in her shoulder. She pulled away one of the darts and then looked at Lena infuriated.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS A TRUST…" Alex was interrupted as Lena threw the gun at her and walked back to her desk and sat down to pull up the files to show Alex. Then Lena looked up at Lena.

"You, darling, were to shoot me too. Complete trust requires a fool proof plan it wears off in three hours, tick tock," Lena went back to the computer hitting keys as she went.

"I don't want to shoot you," Alex said as she looked at the dart gun in her hands.

"Thank you for the sentiment but it's only fair. With you there will be full disclosure. Now," Lena leaned back and crossed her legs, looking every bit like a queen, "Shoot."

Alex raised the gun up and aimed for the fleshy part of Lena's leg and smirked at the curse that fell from the CEO's lips.

"Why in the hell did you shoot my leg Alex? Anywhere else but the leg seriously? I have to walk and stand on this tonight," Lena fumed as a vein popped in her forehead. Alex laughed, seriously laughed and wondered if it was the drugs in the dart, then Lena laughed with her.

"Are we high?" Alex asked laughing.

"No, but the whole situation is tense and it was good to get that over," Lena leaned back and looked at Alex, "You are not like your sister Alex, it's strange. I would have thought with the same home dynamic it would have been similar."

"Kara is not my biological sister as you know," Alex looked to Lena, "She lost a lot when she came to us. Social idiot really. Always scared, she began to model a lot of her mannerisms after Nick at night sitcoms from the 50's," Alex smiled remembering her little sister trying so hard to fit in.

"Experiencing the destruction of your whole planet, let alone your family, then dropped on a planet where you have superpowers can be daunting," Lena raised a hand when Alex began to bristle at her words, "Relax, I have known for a long time. Glasses don't hide her from me, and it's because I spend so much time with her," Lena turned from Alex, "I just wished she could find the courage to trust me and tell me."

"That's my fault, Lena," Alex moved toward the smaller woman, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kara wanted to tell you for a very long time, but every time she said she wanted to tell you there was a nondisclosure agreement, by the way you have to sign, and she never wanted that between you both. She loves you so much, and I think it's because you love the Kara side, not the Supergirl side of my sister," Alex took her hand from Lena's Shoulder when Lena looked her in her eyes, "Every person she has told look at her differently, treat her differently, and all she wants is to be treated as Kara. You are the first person to do that. You are amazing with Kara and I hope your relationship stays strong."

Alex moved from Lena and began to lay out her tactical gear in front to the woman before her. True to Alex's word she packed two guns, one with regular bullets, the other retrofitted to take kryptonite rounds, and I have a series of knives stashed away, with two flash bombs. Lena smiled a sincere and gorgeous smile that made Alex look away as if she was simply organizing her clothes.

"Thank you," Lena said as she touched Alex's shoulder ever so slightly. Alex could only nod. Lena took her research and projected it on one of the screens on the wall.

"So Reign/ Sam is a kryptonian Worldkiller right?" Lena asked to make sure she had her facts right. Alex nodded looking at the data, "SO she is still vulnerable to all the effects we have discovered about kryptonite, or so that's my theory."

"I agree but due to her conditioning, or maybe even a slight genetic component she has, gives her the ability to withstand more of the effects. For example a Kryptonite bullet could take down Kara, but it took four to bring Reign to her knees and she still flew off. She is amazing and I would love to study her but to me that's kind of weird. Aliens are people too."

"Exactly but I don't think we can have an easy victory over Reign, unless…" Lena looked at Alex and Alex turned around and walked back to the desk, "I think you will be angry with me but I have kept some of the kryptonite to study and synthesize."

"Synthesize?" Alex looked at her partner for the next few hours, "You mean make more, like engineer it?" Alex breathed. Alex stood and began taking her scrubs off furiously and then reached for her clothes. She was out of there, she was done listening to a Luthor engineer more of that shit that can kill Kara.

"What are you doing?' Lena asked as she hurriedly came around her desk watching Alex get dressed faster than any woman she had ever seen.

"I am leaving," Alex said as she buckled up her boots then began to put all of her weapons back in the right places.

"Why?" Lena asked softly putting a hand on Alex's forearms. She wanted to lie to her and tell her that she was nothing more than anther Luthor, but she couldn't. Damn truth serum.

"I will not help make something that can kill Kara or be used against her," Alex said as she turned from Lena and left her standing at her desk.

"I would not harm Kara, Jesus who do you think I am? She is still my best friend Alex. I am not sure how she feels about this whole situation but she is still, next to Sam, all I have," Lena's voice cracked and Alex turned around knowing she had the effects of the dart in her system too and what she said was the truth, "When Reign beat the ever living hell out of Kara, When I saw her drop off that building, and then her bloodied body in the news, in pictures, in newspapers, I felt like I failed her, I should had tried harder, done something, ANYTHING." Lena's voice grew hard, but it never became a yell. Alex walked back to Lena and saw her tears. Alex, ever the sucker for a pretty crying girl, wrapped her arm around Lena. Lena buried her eyes in her neck and then arms came around her torso clutching on for dear life. She had not been held like this since Maggie. She swallowed and then relaxed for just a moment and wrapped her arms around Lena, rocking and shushing the woman.

"I'll give you the research, Alex, I promise but we have to figure this out," Lena whispered into Alex's jacket. Alex nodded and hugged Lena harder and the green-eyed woman surged forward with more tears.

"You haven't been held for a very long time have you?" asked Alex curious. Lena shook her head.

"Kara is the only one who reached out to me, and it has been some time since she has done that," Lena broke from Alex and Alex studied the woman.

"Do you love my sister?" Alex whispered. She saw Lena stiffen at the question and then her shoulders sag defeated.

"Yes, but Mike, Mon-El, is back, and I have seen the way she is with him," Lena looked up to Alex with sad eyes, "There is no room for me there."

Alex nodded and then walked around Lena's desk and sat down looking at the data. She would stay, she would trust Lena, and it was that choice right there that made Lena Luthor respect Alex Danvers more that she did an hour ago.

"Are you serious?" Alex whispered as she looked at the components of the new synthesized rock she turned to Lena, "You made different kryptonite's? Do they have the same properties, and effects as the originals?"

"That's why you are here," Lena smiled as she gave Alex that forgotten bottle of water, "I was going to give you samples to analyze at the DEO. But yeah, I think I got it."

"What's your plan?" Alex asked as she sat back in the chair, and drank her water.

"I was hoping to use the various kryptonite properties to split the subconscious, weaken her, and then destroy her," Lena said as she pointed to different rocks and their supposed properties. Alex noticed one more rock Lena had not talked about.

"What's that?" Alex asked as she pointed to the rock. She watched Lena grimace, and then in a hard voice tell her it was a backup plan.

Alex and Lena worked wonderfully well together collecting samples of the rocks to put the analysis through the DEO's data base. When they got back to Lena's office they were smiling and chatting and really appreciating the developing working relationship. Alex grabbed her helmet as she took the smaller case with the vials full of scrapings and chunks of rocks.

"Now, I am sure you know this, but keep the case away from Kara, and make sure when you are testing she is out of the DEO. We can't have her on Red-K like that one time," Lena winked.

"Oh God! You know about that?" Alex groaned as she walked to the elevator.

"The whole world watched Supergirl's fall from grace," Lena smiled as the elevator dinged and opened. Both women stood there, not sure of how to conclude the evening, but it took the courage of a Luthor to step forward and hug Alex good bye. They would text back and forth on the results then they would figure out a way to get it to work on Reign.

When the elevator doors Lena walked back to her desk chair and spun around and looked out her window. There on her balcony was her hero in more ways than one. Lena looked at the woman and the woman smiled and lifted up her phone. Lena turned around and got her phone.

 **Kara: So you know. How long?**

 **Lena: I think it started when you said you flew on a bus?**

 **Kara: Ah right. I am happy you are finding a good friend in Alex. I am also VERY happy you finally know about this. It's been killing me.**

 **Lena: Yes, but I wished you would trust me Kara.**

 **Kara: I do, I always have. But Alex was right, she kept me from telling you with that NDA and I didn't want that between us. I hope she doesn't make you sign it. She never made Maggie.**

 **Lena: I'll do what I have to, to keep you in my life Kara. Remember, Kara Danvers you are my hero.**

 **Kara: I wish it were ok to go in there and give you a big Kara Danvers hug but I am glad you thought about me not being in there with the different Kryptonite residues. I would rather not risk it with the threats we have right now. Thank you.**

 **Lena: Absolutely no problem. So are there any more secrets between us?**

Kara shook her head on the balcony and smiled a bright Kara Danvers smile then cocked her head to the side. She looked away and Lena heard it too. Kara turned back to Lena and placed her hand on the glass and Lena got up and did the same. Then Kara shot off to save the day. Lena sat back down and leaned back in her chair and smiled, they were ok. Then Lena looked back at her security feed and watched the elevator with Alex in it and her eyes widened as she watched.

Meanwhile in the elevator…

Why did she hug me? What was that for? What the hell is going on with my breathing? Not again. I'm not ready for this. Not yet. My chest, my heart… oh fuck… what?! Alex looked around the elevator in a panic. She needed out of the box, NOW! Her breathing was shallow and she dropped her helmet and the box on the floor and tried to place her head between her legs and breathe.

"Agent Danvers… breathe. In… out…. In… out. When you get to the bottom stay right there I'm coming right down," Lena's voice said through the box on the wall. Alex chuckled manically at herself. The box on the wall of the box. That still kind of funny. When the doors opened she practically flew out of the elevator and no sooner did hers open did another elevator.

Alex with her hands on her hips, tried to steady her breathing. Then hands handed on her shoulders and then up her neck and then to her cheeks. Alex opened her eyes, and found green. Her breath caught but it was Lena standing right in front of her, inhaling and exhaling that she began to clear her head, began to slowly hear the sounds around her, and began to see the rest of her settings. Lena nodded and popped back into the elevator to get the box, and helmet for the Agent.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked as she gave Alex the items. Alex nodded her thanks.

"Did you drink the whole bottle of water I gave you?" Lena asked as she took her phone and shinned her flashlight in Alex's eyes. Responsive but mildly dilated.

"About half," Alex responded and blinked the tracing lights from her eyes. Lena shook her head and opened the elevator, her personal elevator and then pushed Alex inside.

"You are not leaving until you have the rest of that water and we check your blood for Kryptonite exposure," Lena said jabbing the button. Alex leaned against the wall, but could not feel her legs. Lena turned around just in time to catch the agent, propped her on her shoulder, and pulled her with her back to the office. She shoved Alex down into the chair and got two more bottles of water.

"What's happening to me?' Alex said as she began to develop a headache and covered her eyes with her left hand and took the bottle of water with her right and began to chug down its contents.

"The truth serum, it can create panic attacks, migraines, and black outs if you are not rehydrated after its use," Lena said as she snapped open another bottle of water. Alex took it again and once again chugged the contents down. Lena walked from her to a drawer in the bar and brought out a small kit. She rolled up Alex's arm and tied off the limb and drew a small vial of blood. She walked over to wall and hit a button and opened a compartment. She but the sample in the machine and waited as she watched the computer screen before analyze the blood in the wall. It only look a few minutes because Lena looked for any kind of blood irregularity and all blood came back clean. She sighed and went back to Alex and slumped in the chair. After a few moments they looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll send you home with one of my cars later when I leave. You can leave the bike here. It won't go anywhere and it's perfectly safe. You can get it tomorrow," Lena said hoping Alex was in the right mind set to understand. She had that happen to her once before and it was the worst experience ever, as if your worst fears were coming true. Hers just so happened to be small tight spaces and not being able to breathe. Alex leaned her head back on the chair and looked at Lena, really looked at her and smiled warmly at the woman beside her.

"My hero," whispered Alex with a smile.

All Lena could do was smile and feel her neck and cheeks heat from the compliment.


	3. Gooseberry

Hey Guys,

Thanks for the fabulous reviews for those of you who reviewed. Please do not get used to the rapid update. It just that this story is just too cute right now. Hehe. Thank you and have a great time reading.

Thanks,  
Snow

* * *

Gooseberry - Anticipation

Lena woke the next morning with a slight pressure behind her eyes as she rolled over in her bed and then shielded her eyes from the onslaught of the sun through the window. She looked at her alarm clock and winced as she noted it was 8:38am she didn't intend to sleep so late. She slipped her legs over the side of the bed and smiled as her toes barely touched the floor. Ah, the simple things that bring a smile to her face. She was about to rise from her bed and stretch her small slim frame, relish it the crackle and pop of her joints as they slid back into place.

"You are gorgeous in the morning, Hero," spoke a soft distinctly female voice behind her. She jumped form the bed and spun around. Her throat refused to work as she saw Alex, leaning back on the bed the sheets pulled up the her nude chest hiding her flesh from Lena's sight, but her left leg bent up and rested uncovered to the air of the room. Those words, the same as she said last night as she looked warmly at her made shivers crawl up her spine. Then she saw the way Alex looked at her, and a crooked little smile lit warm brown eyes as those eyes slid up and down her body. She looked down and with an eep she reached for the sheet to cover up her nude frame. When she lifted her eyes up to Alex again, the auburn headed woman had vanished. Her phone rang, and her gaze flew to it and she looked at the caller ID. It was Alex. She hit the talk button.

When her eyes opened it was darker in the room, good she drew the curtains. She felt the phone in her hand and licked her dry lips and grunted unable to speak, still halfway in the realm of dreams.

"Oh, sorry to wake you up," the voice on the phone caused Lena to blink and roll over in her bed and cast her eyes about the room. She held the phone to her chest and closed her eyes and tried to remove sleep from her voice. "Lena, are you ok? Is this a bad time?"

"No," Lena croaked, and then cleared her throat, "Not at all Agent Danvers, how can I help you?" She tried to go for corporate CEO Tone and she instantly regretted it.

"Oh, it's alright, I can call you back later. You said to text you about the bike today, and I have done that, but I got worried and decided to call," Alex said into the phone. Lena can hear cars zooming by, and the hustle of people in the background. Lena tried to sit up in her bed, and the pressure was evident from the dart last night. There were always the weirdest dreams, and the ever present pressure when she was under the effects of the serum. They were known side effects of that tool.

"Alex, what time is it?" Lena sleep heavy voice asked as she ran a hand over her fore head, and sighed heavily into the phone.

"Lena is three in the afternoon," Alex informed the billionaire.

"WHAT!?" Lena screamed into the phone and then looked at the phone finding the clock on top of the phone. There it was glaring at her… 2:57 in the afternoon. She looked to the bed side clock and it read the same. Lena gave up, and sank back into bed with a huff.

"Are you still there?" Alex asked worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah I am here. So you want your bike? How do you feel about dinner tonight and we can get it then? I am not fit for company in my present attire," Lena quipped as she looked down at herself and blushed. Yup, naked as that dream. Then she swallowed. The dream.

"Sure, it's a date. Want me to come to your office around 8 'o' clock?" Alex accepted and Lena could hear the smile in the woman's voice and couldn't help but smile in return.

"Sounds excellent," Lena was about to say her goodbyes but she was cut off.

"Oh, and none of those fancy 100$ plate places. I hate those types of places. Low key and down to earth. Sound good?"

"Sounds positively lovely. See you later."

Both women said their good byes and Lena took some more time to wake up. She strode to the shower and took her time after she popped 3 painkillers for the headache. She wondered how Alex was not affected by the drug from last night. Then as Lena brushed out her hair she had to disagree with herself. Alex was effected last night and Lena would have to admit to herself once more Alex crumpling the elevator scared her. Lena paused then looked in the mirror as she thought of Alex. She watched at her eyes dilated and darkened. She sighed, and shook her head. Walked into the room to get changed. She wore a pair of designer black jeans and a dark green blouse. She sat on her bed and shoved her feet into a pair of Italian leather boots. She went back to the dresser and put her hair in a tight bun on her head and then walked out. The only make up she put on was a little eyeliner, and her trademark ruby red lipstick. Off to the office before Jess killed her, and to do damage control. She would not tell anyone that the texts Alex left her ranged from business like to friendly, and it made a place in Lena feel warm.

LALALA

Alex looked at her phone as she looked at Kara and watched that Sunny Danvers smile stretch on her lips. She blinked as she put her phone away and then went to walk back into the DEO.

"WAIT! Hang on," Kara lightly gripped Alex's elbow and spun her around still smiling, "Are you really going on a date with Lena?" Kara looked at her brightly and for some reason Alex couldn't face that cheer directed so openly at her. Not after Lena's confession that she loved Kara a little more than a friend.

"Na, it's just an expression Kara. You have been here long enough to know that much," Alex dismissed with a smile, but deep down she sort of wished it was a date. After those dreams last night starring the ruby lipped brunette she just spoke without thinking. Now her insides rolled up at her stomach, and her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't hurt Lena or her sister buy butting into that relationship. She still didn't know where Kara was with Mon-El and she knew Kara loved Lena probably more than that idiot wonder that dropped back into her life. She turned from her sister and knew she had the 'Look' on her face Kara settled behind her until they got to her office and read the results of the testing that morning.

Alex focused on the read out then Kara's hand took the papers from her and then Alex went to stand and Kara pushed the DEO agent back in her chair and rolled it to where it banged into the wall.

"KARA!? What the Hell?" Alex exclaimed as she looked around and saw that Kara closed and locked the door, and drew all the blinds. Alex felt her heart skip.

"Oh relax, but," Kara bent over and put her index finger between them and the other hand on the chair effectively pinning Alex in her spot. Alex ever the survivalist looked around for anything that could help her escape, "You better not hurt her or I will kick your ass," scolded Kara. Alex paused and looked into the blue eyes lost.

"Huh?" Alex toned confused. Kara let her go and stepped back, "Shouldn't she be getting the 'don't you hurt my sister talk'?" Alex said as she rolled the chair into the middle of the room relaxing not that she was out of the corner.

"Of course, but Alex, she is…" Alex watched as Kara tried to find the right word to describe her best friend then she sighed, "She is fragile. Every friend she has ever had either lies to her, tries to kill her, or has some jacked up agenda. She can't keep going through that Alex," Kara looked at the ground remembering her lack of care she used in regards to Lena and closed her arms around her chest as if trying to shield her heart from the world, "She needs people that don't lie to her Alex. If you are her friend don't lie to her, omit information but tell her you can't tell her, but don't straight up hide everything from her the way I have. It hurts her."

"Kara, I am simply going to get my bike," Alex tried to smooth over the mood but when Kara looked up at her with those sad sapphire eyes Alex stopped and glanced at the floor.

"Alex, I am a superhuman alien. I heard your heart beat when you spoke to her," then Kara came to Alex and kneeled before her and clasped her hands between Kara's warm ones, "I haven't heard that tempo in your heart beat since you realized you had feelings for Maggie."

Alex pulled her hands from between Kara's and stood. She refused it. She will not go down that road, not yet at least. She leaned against her desk and placed her hands on her desk and bowed her head. Some of her reddish brown hair fell into her eyes and she let it. This was Lena Luthor she eats saps like her as an appetizer for sharks at board meetings. She didn't stand a chance, Kara maybe did, and she has the whole superhero thing going for her.

"Kara don't you get it," as she turned around and crossed her arms over chest staring Kara down, "Even if I was back on the dating scene, one night with Lena Luthor talking about synthetic Kryptonite, is not going make feelings pop up out of nowhere."

"Why not? I know I liked her after that folly of an interview where Clark basically attacked her integrity, and that was the first time I met her," Kara moved to stand next to Alex and crossed her arms and feet at her ankles, "I knew she was going to change my life the moment she said she wanted to build a name for herself, and not let the name Luthor define her actions."

"I get that, Kara, but she is extraordinary," Alex blushed at that admission but hastily continued at the smile she saw on Kara's lips, "and I am not. I am just me, Alex. At least with you, you are equal in your extraordinariness. I cannot offer anything of value or anything to be equal in this partnership if it were to even bear fruit."

"So you quit before anything can happen?" Kara asked disappointed and Alex nodded.

"At least no one will get hurt," Alex said to the floor then looked up at Kara as she opened the door and flinched at the determined look there in those blues.

"You are a moron Alex," Kara went to leave as Alex stopped her and asked where she was going, "Where do you think?" Then with that last rhetorical question Alex yelled back to pick her up at 7:30. She was her ride. When she knew Kara was finally gone, she sat in the chair.

Last night that panic attack in the elevator was not the drug Lena gave her, it was the overwhelming possibility that she was growing to like Lena Luthor. Perhaps in a not so friendly way. She was not ready.

LALALA

 **Kara: Is it safe to come up?**

 **Lena: Yes and I'll tell Jess to be expecting you.**

Lena put her phone down as she looked over papers, contracts, and proposals. She looked at the clock and noted it was nearing 6:30. She would have to admit to herself that she was very nervous. She had not had much alone time with the older Danvers sister and she was hoping it was not a one night working connection. She would be lying to herself if she said that Alex Danvers, Agent Danvers, didn't do something to her. She was sexy as hell, and had an intensity about her that rivaled her own. After that dream she found she couldn't shake the thoughts of Alex in her bed, as if they…

She heard a knock and in walked the most gorgeous blonde she had ever seen. Lena stood up and walked to Kara and they both looked at one another. Kara was the first to breakdown and had a teary smile on her face as she reached for Lena and wrapped her in her arms. Lena sighed and melted into Kara's arms.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you before," Kara whispered in Lena's ear and they both parted and walked over the sofa and relaxed.

"It is ok. After listening to Alex explain a lot of things to me last night I understand why you didn't. But I wish you did. Ok?" Lena asked shyly hoping she didn't drive a wedge into their rebuilding friendship. Kara reached over and clasped her hands, and smiled.

"I also understand that your research is your own, and I have to trust you more," Kara looked to the side and a hard expression crossed her face and when Kara looked back at Lena it wasn't Kara that looked at her it was the super that always seemed to save her. Kara look off her glasses and looked right at Lena, "I have to trust you, all of you. I am sorry that I forgot to do that," Kara put her glasses back on and Lena realized she was so incredibly lucky to have this woman on her side, and in her life. Then Kara got up and began to pace. Lena smiled as she watched her friend.

"You have a date with Alex tonight," Kara said then looked into green eyes. Lena swallowed and shook her head taken back.

"No, well, it's a dinner with a… I think she is a friend. I am not sure," Lena started but stopped. What in the hell was she doing? She looked back to Kara and noted the goofy smile etched on her lips as she walked over to the sofa.

"What?" Lena said worried. She watched as Kara adjusted her glasses in that adorable way when she was nervous or unsure.

"You like Alex, don't you?" Kara smirked when she heard Lena's heart boom, and no response was given, "Ok then we need to talk." Kara said as she situated on the sofa and brought her knee up and her foot dangled but she fully faced Lena.

"Kara I don't think…" Lena began but was stopped.

"Nope I promised Alex I would give you the talk," Kane took a breath but was halted.

"Wait what talk?" Lena raised a hand and was growing more and more nervous.

"Oh I told Alex she better not hurt you or I would kick her ass," Kara said then chuckled, "Then she asked me shouldn't you be getting the talk and I said yes of course," Kara said eyes dancing.

"You told your sister not to hurt me?" Lena clarified nodding as Kara nodded, "Then you threatened to kick her ass if she did?" Lena asked once more with narrowing eyes. Her heart just jumped a beat and her chest warmed at the protective nature of her friend and almost awed out loud. "Why?"

"Lena, you are the strongest woman I know, strike that strongest person besides Alex I know. But it seems like every person you get close to hurts you. Intentionally or unintentionally, again I am sorry, and I told Alex that to be your friend you need to honest with you. Omission is better than lying but tell you that she could not talk about everything. You are the best person in the world and the most awesome friend there is. I don't want you hurt, again," Kara ratted off. Lena looked over to the floor then back to Kara.

"Now, don't hurt my sister or ill kick your ass," Kara warned with the same look and posture she used on Alex. Lena taken back nodded.

"Kara, you do realize that she is merely getting her motorcycle and to talk about the test results of the synthesized Kryptonite right?" Lena told Kara almost believing her own words, but then there was a small pound in her chest. She watched as Kara's head tilted as if listening. Her eyes narrow and her hand flashed out and swatted Kara's arm startling the superhero.

"Stop listening to my heart," Lean glared then sighed, "It's not fair that you have a lie detector and we mere mortals do not," Lena jabbed at Kara and then crossed her arms over her heart. Kara only smiled and then Lena couldn't help but mirror the gesture. Then a beep sounded and Kara dug in her pocket. She smiled and stood. Lena confused stood and walked with Kara.

"I have to pick up Alex, so she can get the bike and not have another automobile," Kara said as she grabbed her bag. Lena looked to her clock and sure enough it was 7:18pm. Where did the time go? Kara turned and hugged Lena and when she let go of the superhero she smiled, it's like her life finally righted its self, and everything was fine.

"Have fun on your date," Kara threw over her shoulder with a grin.

"It's not a date," scoffed Lena and the only response to that rebuttal was a melodious laugh in the reception area waiting for the elevators to open.

Lena went back to her sofa and looked out of her windows and noted the sun had set, but the light purple hues lingered in the sky. She took a deep breath and leaned her head back.

I am about to go on a date with Kara's sister. Oh my god.


	4. Flax

Kara landed at the DEO and spotted her sister with her nose in her phone. Kara shook her head, why must her look this evening be that of a tactical operations expert, especially wearing her actual tactical gear. Kara sped up to Alex. Grabbed her and hugged her. She quickly told her to put her helmet on and put the phone away. Alex quickly did so and took calming soothing deep breaths. Kara knew she hatted this form of travel. Then Kara listed Alex into her arms and slowly at first got Alex situated. Then she whispered in her ear and Alex closed her eyes tight and drabbed onto Kara for dear life. What would have taken 45 minutes it took Kara just under 7 minutes. When Kara landed and Alex opened her eyes she was surprised, and a little put off by the location they were in.

"Kara, why are we at my apartment?' Alex asked as they stepped into the apartment.

"You are not going dressed like that on a date with Lena Luthor," Kara said as she sped to the closet, and at super speed sifted through the clothes.

"I am not wearing that," Alex said as Kara held up a dress. Alex noted the pout then softened her tone, "I am getting my motorcycle, remember? I will not drive a bike in a dress."

"Oh, yeah right. Well how about a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a denim jacket?" Kara asked as she threw the outfit together. Alex looked at the clothes she hasn't worn in month. God she hoped she still fit into them. She lost some weight after Maggie left her, depression hit her hard. She sighed and held out her hand. She slipped on black jeans, dark navy blue t-shirt, and finally a black denim jacket.

"Perfect, you are in regular clothes but still look every bit of a bad ass. Let's go," Kara said as she looked at her watch, "we have 4 minutes."

"Kara I really hate this mode of travel," complained as Alex and Kara ran up the building fireescape to the roof and Kara only flashed a grin and snatched up her sister and in a flash landed them on the balcony of L-Corp outside of Lena's office.

"Kara! She might not want to have us come through the window!" Alex growled at her sister as she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath but the helmet, it was stifling and she didn't want to vomit in the head gear so she tore it off, "I hate you right now." She was cut off from accosting her sister further when she heard a lilted laugh from the window to the office. Alex stood up straight and schooled her features as she took in Lena Luthor in casual, every day, wear. She was perfect. Then Kara nudged her with her shoulder.

"Sorry, evidently kryptonians do not understand privacy, or the importance of announcing one's self," Alex excused their entrance. Kara simply put a hand up to her temple as if to fiddle with her glasses, which were not there, but thankfully she had the where with all to blush.

Just before…

Lena, in a panic, heard the oaf, and a cursing woman on her balcony. She turned around and saw Alex and Supergirl outside of her window. She watched as Alex swatted at Supergirl then scolded her like she was a child. Then she saw the agent put her hands to her knees and lean forward to get her breath. Lena stepped to the window and opened it not hiding her appearance but not saying anything either watching the dialogue. They were… cute, like real sisters. When Alex took the helmet off and met her eyes she watched for a split second as the agent schooled her features so as not so show her emotions. Interesting.

"I will tell you this right now, having Supergirl as a personal taxi is one of the most exotic modes of transportation you can have," Lena stepped forward with a mischievous smile on her red lips, "And if you were trying to impress me, as if this was a date, call me impressed," Lena smiled. She watched as Alex swallowed, and then shift from foot to foot. Her face didn't change other than a small frown. Lena tilted her head to the side wondering if she said anything wrong. She looked at Kara and still marveled at knowing, without a doubt, and no more secrets, that this was her best friend.

"Oh, I gotta go, ya know, catch bad guys," then Kara pointed in a random direction, "over there," then with a blast of air the woman was gone leaving Alex and Lena.

They stared at each other. Not wanting to make the first move, or the first stupid mistake. Alex stepped closer to Lena and opened up a backpack. She pulled out papers and handed them the Lena.

"The results from testing this morning," Alex cleared her throat, "We can talk about them whenever you want."

Lena looked at the documents in her hands and turned around and invited Alex into the office. She put the papers on her desk and sat down and Alex stood with her motorcycle helmet on her hip coiled so tightly she looked she would run screaming any second, or pull her gun.

"Alex, please sit down," Lena smiled as Alex sat a little too quickly. "So, Kara gave you the 'talk'?" Lena laughed when Alex's palm connected with her face, "Don't worry, she gave me the talk too. But I don't really know why," Lena left the statement hanging.

"Because that idiot in the cape thinks this is a real date," Alex grunted as she slouched in her chair.

"Ah, I see," Lena sat up straighter, and placed the papers in a neat pile in front of her, "That's what she told me too. However I would like your opinion on something before we get started on the results, and then dinner if you would be as so kind as to help me with something," Lena asked as she placed her hands on her desk clasped in front of her, non-threatening. Alex shifted in her seat and listened carefully.

"If we have not had this interesting partnership to defeat Reign would you want to spend time with me?" Lena asked nailing Alex with a look.

"I don't know," Alex looked at Lena and remembered Kara's words, _don't lie to her_ , "Probably not."

"Why is that Agent Danvers?" Lena asked slowly erecting that wall between them, but the response she got melted it in a puddle.

"I Do not find us in the same circles. I am not bubbly or cheerful like Kara, and I don't think I am good enough to be your friend before or even possibly after this," Alex said the last part softly, but clearly. Lena felt her lips part, and her eyes blink. She got up and walked over to the bar and grabbed 2 glasses of wine and motion for Alex to sit on the couch with her.

"Why would you think that?" Lena asked as she sipped from her glass.

"I have done so many things in my life wrong," Alex looked far away as if remembering everything she had shouldered in the past and Lena reached out for Alex to bring her back when Alex flinched. Lena pulled her hand away slowly so as not to startle the woman again. Alex sighed and reached out and patted Lena's forearm.

"I… I hated Kara for the longest time," Lena watched Alex take a gulp of her wine and looked far off again then continued with a sad smile, "I was a petty moron of an only child. Now I had to share everything from my living space to my parents with a girl who was nothing more than a nuisance. I was ungrateful, and mean spirited. Imagine losing everyone you loved, and then landing in a foreign world when everything is amplified," Alex shook her head and put the glass of wine down on the table and looked into Lena's eyes, "If I was so uncomprehending of that situation, how would I be there for a person that is so far out of my league?"

"Alex, you were a child," Lena said intentionally shoving the last few words aside then placed her arm over the back of the sofa and took a lock of Alex's hair in her fingers and twirled it.

"Then I killed Kara's aunt," Alex whispered. Lena stopped twirling her hair and thought about that burden, at least a burden for a woman who would never chose to kill someone unless it was to save a life, or as a last resort.

"I am assuming Kara knows this," Lena said and Alex nodded, "Then it will pass. You seem to carry that incident very close to your heart, and that makes you a good person," Lena turned her whole body toward Alex much like Kara had earlier that day, "Alex look at me," Lena finally got those sad brown eyes looking at her and she put as much warmth into her smile as she could, "Every person in my life has lied to me, tried to kill me, or has emotionally, physically or psychologically hurt me. You are the first person to be completely honest with me. I would like to be friends after this whole this with Sam is over, because Alex Danvers, you are a good person. Down to earth, brilliant, and very caring. I would be honored to be you friend," Lena said all of this and then blink as she realized what she said, how much was said, and wondered if and when she should have just shut up.

Alex leaned her head back to sofa and rolled her neck and looked at Lena. Studied her, and analyzed her and Lena felt very much like she was in a lab under a microscope. She reached for her wine but found Alex's hand instead.

"These is so much more," Alex's voice cracked.

"We have many… meetings to talk about it if you want to," Lena smiled and squeezed Alex's hand confirming she was still there and not going anywhere.

"Thank you," Alex said with a trace of tears forming in her eyes.

"Absolutely no problem," Lena said as she clutched Alex's hand again.

"So let's finish these and think about dinner," Lena said trying to become distracted, but Alex's hand shook hers.

"Why don't we just talk for a while? I don't feel like going anywhere right now, maybe order in," Alex suggested. Lena watched those eyes, studied them, felt something shift in her stomach and then the moment was gone as Alex blinked.

"Of course, I'll call in an order for so Thai. Sound good for you?" Lena said as she reached for her phone.

"My hero," Alex said and when Lena looked up there was a warm smile on her lips. Lena could do nothing more than smile back.

ALAL

It was much later in the evening when Kara woke up to her phone dinging.

 **Alex: I like her. She is nice.**

 **Lena: You sister was very sweet and enduring and would love to spend more time with her.**

 **Kara to Alex: I am glad you had a nice time. You two are very good people that need other people. When's is the next date?**

 **Kara to Lena: I am glad you found someone you can trust. Alex is a good person and super sweet under all of that tactical gear.**

 **Lena: Yes is quite fabulous under some of those layers.**

Kara squawked. What in the hell was that supposed to mean? Kara felt her face warm at the thought of Lena and… gulp… Alex.

 **Kara: I am going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow when my brain can operate.**

 **Lena: Goodnight**

Kara put her phone back on her nightstand and then snuggled back into bed… DING! Kara huffed as she grabbed her phone but what she saw made her smile.

 **Alex: Let's see how things go in the near future and who knows, I might ask her on a real date. Good night Kara.**

 **Kara: Smiley face I'm glad you are happy.**

 **Alex: Shut up geek!**

Kara put her phone down and stared at her ceiling for a few moments. Was she really ok with Lena and Alex dating? She ran through the thought in her mind and smiled when she turned over. Yes she was ok with it.


	5. Everlasting Pea

Everlasting Pea - An appointed meeting

Kara, Alex, and Lena sidestepped the talk of the date that wasn't a date according to Alex, and Lena. Kara sat in her office and put the finishing touches on an article and sent it off to Snapper before the end of her day. She sat in her chair and pulled out some gum and popped a piece in her mouth. She couldn't chew on pencils or pens, they would snap in half but every once in a while she would pop a piece of gum like a person who lit the occasional cigarette. She tapped her pen, chewing a piece of gun and thought about her sister and best friend.

It has been days since their evening and Kara was craving details. Other than Lena's rather suggestive texts and Alex playing coy she wanted, no she NEEDED more on the topic. Call it the reporter in her, but she was about to burst at the seams wanting more info. She looked at her clock and smiled. Maybe it was time to see if a certain CEO needed a break.

Kara popped out of the elevator and was about to turn right into the office when Jess cleared her throat. Kara tilted her head and then walked back to Jess.

"Hey Jess, she up for visitors?" Kara sked probing.

"She is on a private phone call. Let me message her and see if she is free. Thanks, Kara," Jess rambled as she tapped on her key board. Kara wouldn't let her hearing probe Lena's personal life, she would simply ask, but Rao she wanted to cheat and listen.

"Ok, sorry, Kara, go right on in she has about 15 minutes," Jess directed with a smile. Kara smiled back and nodded. When she walked through the door, Lena was still on her phone and smiled when Kara walked into the room and held up her index finger asking for just one more moment.

"Yes, 8 would be more than fine. I will make the appointment," Lena then laughed at the person on the other end of the phone and watched Kara at the same time. She finally hung up with a dazzling smile on her face one that Kara could only mirror.

"Here I got you some fuel," Kara said as she passed a granola type pastry over to Lena and a very large cup of coffee. Lena smiled and relaxed back in her chair as she playfully snatched the pastry out from the bag and moaned when the crunchy goodness hit her tongue.

"I thought you could use a break. You seem to be working pretty hard, especially with extra things," Kara said and Lena nodded as she munched and leaned forward placing the treat on her desk and then took a sip.

"Yes, things are coming along. I have a great plan of sorts but there are a few things Alex and I are running into," Lena said openly as she picked up a pen still smiling at her friend. Kara noticed the light gleaming in her eyes, and loved how the light shone in her eyes when she had a problem to pick apart and then solve. She was in her element. Kara found out long ago that Lena loved the labs more than her office.

"Can I help?" Kara said as she leaned back and crossed her legs at her ankles in front of her. Lena looked at her and then narrowed her eyes.

"Actually yes," Lena sipped her coffee, "Can kryptonite be made into an airborne solution to be breathed in?"

Kara shifted uncomfortable. Lena saw this and almost smacked herself as she rushed out of her chair and sat next to Kara and clutched her hands, "I would never want to harm you, and everything I develop here with Alex will go straight to DEO," Lena stood and paced the floor and Kara watched, "I just have no idea how to get the kryptonite into the holding area without killing her. She is also resistant where you are not. It's troubling."

Kara stood and went to intercept her best friend. Here she wanted the details about her and Alex and then she ran into a Reign problem. She stopped Lena in her path by placing her hands softly on her shoulders. Blue eyes met brown.

"Lena, breathe. I think you have a way of doing this already, just on a MUCH smaller scale," Kara said encouraging with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lena said tilting her head to the side.

"Is Kryptonite softer than Lead?" Kara sked, and as soon as she did Lena lunged at her and wrapped her a fierce hug.

"We can corrupt the air in the containment field like we did with the Daximites, Jesus Kara, that's brilliant," Lena said brightly, but then she thought, "But I want a backup gaseous Kryptonite would be a good one, but I want it a non-lethal version. Kara can you ask your resources if it's possible?" Lena asked as she turned around and then saw Kara's smile sliding somewhat, but it was still there, just sad.

"I trust you, Lena," Kara bit her lip and walked to get her bag, "Just please don't hurt us. OK?" Kara asked with a small smile as she began to speed toward the door.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Lena reached out wondering what she did wrong. But all Kara did was smile and tapped her ear, and then sped out the door. Lena turned on the TV and sure enough there was a fire at the docks. No more than a few more moments Supergirl showed up and blew out the fire with her freezebreath. Lena sighed, as she watched the news with a new found attention. It was strange knowing Supergirl was Kara, but know she knew without a doubt it was her friend, she could not help the hitch in her breath and the pounding in her chest as fear of the unknown gripped her and almost swallowed her whole.

 **8pm in the Evening**

Lena waited patiently as she watched the news off and on. There was a massive explosion and the body covered in blue and red flew into a building but Lena sighed as she saw the superhero stand off the rubble and tried to find the people below decks. The fire that afternoon ran like a wildfire. If Supergirl was not there, there would be millions of dollars more in damages than there was. Lena sat on the sofa and watched the news as story after story covered the events. She saw flashes of victims, firefighters, law enforcement, and Lena even saw Alex and some of the other non-descript soldiers in the area. That could only mean there was something 'extra' at the docks. Another explosion erupted near one of the warehouses, and then Lena could no longer see auburn hair. That was nearly 3 hours ago. She blinked as she felt a pierce in her chest when she couldn't find that auburn haired agent.

She waited for what felt like weeks and when a light knock on her door represented the arrival of the appointment she actually walked over to the door. She opened the door and then saw the person on the other side of the door, and took her hand and pulled her into the office gently.

Lena looked Alex over. There was a cut on her forehead, a bruise along her chin, and she walked stiffly with a limp. Alex looked around but stood in the room as if afraid.

"Are you ok? I saw the explosion and didn't see you," Lena tapper off then looked right into Ale's eyes, "I was worried."

"Sorry," Alex scratched out, her throat raw from the smoke and her eyes landed on everything and then she sighed at a loss.

"What?" Lena asked wondering what was wrong.

"I am still very filthy and I don't want to ruin your furniture by sitting on it," Alex confessed. Lena smiled and took Alex's hand and then led her through another door. It was a small room with a bed, closet, and a shower. Alex looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow. Then Lena puttered around the room and then pulled out a pair of L-Corp scrubs and threw them on the bed.

"You can get cleaned up and I will find you a bag to put your garments, for safe keeping," Lena stepped from the room but was stopped. She turned around a met tired, sad, eyes before they turned away.

"Thank You," Alex said quietly.

"Its ok, I just don't understand why you didn't call off our meeting," Lena said as she smiled at Alex letting her know everything was fine.

"Because you are worth it," Alex's voice scratched out and then she turned tiredly to the bathroom leaving a shocked CEO in her wake.

Lena sat down on her bed and thought for a brief moment, _who in the hell is this woman, and can I keep her forever?_ Lena shook her thoughts and then took the opportunity to dig out a pair of her own pajamas. She stripped and changed into them just as she heard the shower turn off. She looked over to the door, and it opened. Lena blinked once, twice, and then went the bathroom and quickly removed her make-up and then brushed out her hair then let it flow about her shoulders, relaxed, ready for bed when this meeting was over. When she went back out Alex stood there gingerly in the room trying desperately to raise her arms. She got the scrubs on but she had a hard time lifting her arms to run her fingers through her hair. Lena reached back into the bath room and brought out a comb. She walked up to Alex and told her to sit. Alex eyes her but did as she was told. Lena ran the comb through her hair and Alex just sighed. Then said thank you.

Lena guided the aching woman into the office then noticed Alex shiver and she went back to get a blanket and then they sat on the sofa. Alex rest her head on the back of the sofa and this rolled it to look at Lena. Lena miraculously had cups of coffee on the table before them, she must have brewed a pot when she was showering, and then Alex winced as she tried to reach for hers. Lena placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to stay and then took the mug from the table and placed it Alex's hands. Lena and Alex sipped their mugs and then Alex held out her mug, empty.

"Would you like another cup?" Lena asked as she made to stand but Alex gently shook her head. Then she rolled her head to Lena and then looked at the CEO. Lena put the mugs down on the table.

"Kara told me about the Daximite idea, and then making Kryptonite gaseous," Alex croaked. God her throat hurt as she spoke and swallowed. Lena noticed tears in Alex's eyes and slid to her and put an arms around her shoulders gently.

"Shhh, I promise you Alex, I will give all the research over to the DEO. Please don't think I will harm Kara," Lena turned to Alex and met her brown eyes, "Please anyone but you and her."

Lena let go of Alex as she created space and looked away, feeling the weight of her families decisions press down on her. She would never be trusted. Then a finger slid to her cheek and then came back wet. She looked at Alex's hand and then wiped her own cheek not realizing she was crying. Alex turned her chin to look at her. Very softly Alex whispered.

"I trust you, Lena, I just hurt… everywhere," Alex smiled at Lena. Lena looked at the exhausted woman next her.

"Then why are you here. Kara could have called me. I would have understood," Lena began rambling but was stopped once more by Alex and those elegant fingers, and this time one silenced her as her index finger gently placed against her lips.

"This is where I want to be," Alex croaked grimaced, then swallowed, "I haven't felt that in quite a while, so please can I stay where I want to be?" Alex asked and Lena could only nod as Alex's finger slipped from her lips. With a sigh and a pained grunt Alex dropped her head into Lena's lap. Wet hair and all, Lena looked down to the strong, bruised, human in her lap. All she could do was stroke her hair from her temple, and be the place Alex wanted to me. It made Lena feel… at peace.

"My hero," whispered Alex from below. Lena looked down and saw a smile stretch on Alex's lips as she saw Lena's face and then closed her eyes once more.

Later…

The bed was more crowded than normal but both women curled around the other. It was a moment they both needed, craved. They both seemed to crave a home, and for Alex it might take a long time, but she was thinking the shelter of Lena's arms was a good start. For Lena it was the house of Alex's honestly and trust that Lena felt the beginnings of a home building.


	6. Woody Bittersweet Nightshade

Longest chapter yet! I hope you all are ok with the character death I have in this chapter. I also hope you are all still enjoying this little story. I honestly thought it was gonna be a few chapters long. Nope, still going. Can you believe it? **Thank you so for the lovely reviews.** I think it is one reason why I have been able to churn out chapters at this pace.

* * *

 **Woody, Bittersweet, Nightshade - Truth**

She didn't sleep, she couldn't. Sure she drifted in and out like a light doze but sleep never came to her and she hated what she will have to do in a little while. She looked to the dark haired beauty next to her and wondered how in the hell she got here. Throughout the night she needed to shift to her back, she thinks her ribs were broken, or at the very least deeply bruised. She was nervous getting into Lena's bed. She wondered for a few days now how she would look without her make-up, with her hair down, or even in sleep. There her thoughts turned into reality in one night. She looked over and watched Lena on her side slightly curled into Alex but not quite like a lovers embrace. Kara was not wrong about Lena being more than beautiful. There were no words to describe her. Phenomenal, extraordinary, brilliant, gorgeous, sexy, or even intoxicating seemed inadequate to describe the women beside her.

Alex turned her head and looked at the ceiling and sighed. She thought she needed more time, but nope. She could feel it. She could feel the pound in her chest, and the shallow breaths she took when the woman was near. She could feel her head swim with thoughts, at first professional then they grew intimate, and lovely, they were good. She didn't have many truly good things in her life. She was not exaggerating when she did things wrong. This thought made her turn to Lena, and her arm under the pillow that Lena's head was on. She curled her arm and like magic Lena came toward her and her curves contoured to her side. Alex wrapped her arm around Lena's back and held her shoulder. She would need someone very shortly. Alex look in the moonlight on Lena face brightening it like some pale fairy creature caught in Alex's embrace. Then Alex swallowed and then looked toward her phone. She got the message 20 minutes ago and she looked once more at the clock on Lena's bed stand as it read 3:44 am.

Alex ran a finger along the side of Lena's face and jaw. She smirked when Lena's nose crinkled back and forth trying to dispel a pesky bug trying to wake her like the witch on Bewitched. Alex finally spoke. Her voice still raspy from the smoke, gunfire, and the fight. Lena's eyebrow quirked and then an eye opened slowly and Alex's heart crushed when she saw that loving smile from Lena. Then as if Lena realized where she was and who she was with her eyes flew open. Her eyes slid down their bodies, her brain took in their positions, but she never moved. Alex watched as Lena looked into her brown eyes looking for something wrong with this. Then her eyes passed to the clock, and she huffed which caused Alex to stifle a groan, but Lena scramble away but kept her hand out afraid to be near but wanting to help.

"Oh my God, Alex are you ok?" Lena asked and when Alex nodded but only barely shifted her body to lean against the pillows half sitting. Lena blinked and tilted her heard. She shook images of those dreams from her mind, as she sat in her bed watching her friend. Then Alex looked out the window.

"Remember when we had dinner, and I told you I do a lot of wrong things?" Alex asked still looking out the window. Lena tried to read the agents face, anything but the sadness in her eyes. Lena nodded but realized that Alex could not hear a nod.

"Yes, and this line of questioning at 3 something in the morning is making me nervous," Lena said as she took Alex's hand and shook it to get her attention. When brown eyes filled with tears looked at straight at her, Lena let go of Alex's hand and went to reach out for the woman but Alex shook her head and tried to sit up on the side of the bed the pain in her torso almost put her back in her bed. Ever the stubborn woman she walked shakily back into Lena's office wrapped in the covers. She knew Lena would follow her, she knew she would sit next to her but she needed to be up right, in a chair not lounging in the bed of someone she was beginning to have very deep feelings for. Finally, when she sat in the chair, Lena sat in the other wrapped up in the blanket from last night and she pulled the chair over to sit closer to Alex. Alex took a deep breath trying to pull away from the woman, trying to gain control.

"I came here, I came to you very selfishly. I have to apologize for that," Alex lifted her chin and looked in to emerald irises that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, "I came here because there was no place I would rather be. I wanted to be here right next to you, with you, and take what very few moments of solace, and peace in these moments we seem to be able to give each other because of what I have done."

Lena noticed the gravelly voice was still present and so where those tears. But something else surfaced and she was rather surprised of it. Alex Danvers always carried herself with such strength and pride, and confidence. Self-loathing did not seem to be something she would describe the woman and yet it oozed of her in waves.

"The fire you know about, it was all over the news. Kara was following the decoy, aka the fire. When we found out about other things going on it was too late. There was an explosion, and it brought me to my knees, and threw Kara away as she rushed toward me. Then this…" Alex looked at Lena and a sad smile pulled at her lips "Not sure of the clearance but let's just say an alien came out of nowhere. I looked past him and I saw his boss getting away. I put armor piercing bullets in his knee caps as me J'onn and I ran past him for the other DEO agents to take care of."

Alex paused and swallowed, then closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Lena pulled her hand out of the blankets and reached out for the woman beside her, to coax her into talking. Off to the side Alex's phone beeped and the agent looked at the message and squeezed her eyes shut making rivulets of tears slid down her face.

"You need to know before anything else happens today Lena. After this you may never want anything to do with me. I am used to it," Alex's lips pulled in a sad smile. Lena nodded for her to continue.

"We took heavy gunfire. I am thankful for some of the Kevlar we have developed. I am not sure I would be here right now if we didn't have it. I took two to the ribs, one to the chest and another in the shoulder. J'onn faired about the same as I had, but we were pinned. Nowhere to go. So I thought what the hell, and went out in a blaze of glory, cowboy bullshit. I think back on it now, and it was very stupid. We shared gunfire until all gunfire stopped. We went in tactically, and I trained my weapon on anything that moved. But I came up on a woman," Alex looked Lena straight in the eyes, "She was alive, but barely. I have been waiting for the message that told me of her passing."

Alex looked straight to Lena as she slid out of her chair and painfully, on her knees, her head bowed in shame begged for forgiveness.

"I am so sorry Lena, I killed her," Alex whispered when no sound came she continued, "Lillian Luthor, she is… by my hands…" Alex pitched forward her knee shooting pain up her thigh, and strength leaving her as the silence in the room grew. Lena stood up and went to her phone. She sent out a message and then went back to the woman on her floor and knelt next to her and took her broken body to her chest. Alex's arms went around her tighter than a straightjacket.

"Never do that to me again Alexandria Danvers," Lena whispered into Alex's hair and ear. Alex pulled from her, eyes disbelieving. The question shaped on her lips, not sure of what going on.

"Never be so stupid again. Never ever put your life in danger like that again," Lena whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Alex's, "Please don't leave me after just having got you," Lena could feel her own tears fall as she leaned into Alex. Then a Beep went off again. Alex pulled the phone back. Then looked at Lena.

"The DEO needs someone to… Identify the body," Alex whispered, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Lena said weakly then got up and gently pulled Alex to her feet, "I texted Jess, and my day has been cleared, and as soon as the media get this it will be understood."

Lena walked into her room and Alex stood there in her office, pretty much where everything started. She folded the blankets, giving Lena time to change clothes when she went to put the blankets back in the room. She didn't see Lena, but she heard the shower turn off. Alex stood like a lightning struck fool as Lena came out in a towel getting clothes from closets. Lena looked up and eyes met. They burned into the other, sadness, warmth, loss, and comfort were shared between chocolate and emerald. Alex turned and rummaged in her bag and brought out her clothes. A Beep went off on Lena's Phone. The brunette checked it and smiled, and then shook her head. She walked from the room, and on her desk was a small gym bag. She took it back into the bedroom then tossed it on the bed next to Alex.

"Kara," Alex gritted as she looked into the bag her temper about to flare. _Damn alien sister needs to back off!_

"Kara said you were not answering the last couple of texts and asked if she could drop off a gym bag so you can be comfortable," Lena smiled as she watched Alex's shoulders drop, "She was trying to be as delicate as Kara Danvers could be Alex. I would be grateful," Lena said as she sat next to Alex on the bed still dripping and in her towel. Alex looked over to the fresh and clean Luthor. Her hand worked with a mind of its own as she slipped a wet strand of hair out of Lena's face, and then her hand lingered on Lena's cheek. Both women were frozen, but it was Alex that pulled away with her bag into the office.

"Get dressed Luthor, you are dangerous like that," Alex smiled softly bringing humor back into the room. Lena smirked and raised her eyes brow, which caused Alex to chuckle.

When they were both ready Alex guided them to a dark SUV. There were no makes, or models on it, government plates, but if Lena where to say the car looked like a Jeep Grand Cherokee, Charcoal grey, black wheels, dark grey leather interior. Lena and Alex buckled up and began their drive. With no one on the road it was smooth and nice traffic. Lena looked over to Alex and bit her lip.

"Ask your questions Lena. Remember, no secrets between us unless we can't talk about those topics," Alex said as she watched the road.

"Last night," Lena began shifting in her chair, "I said you could have told me why you didn't come to the office. Then you said I was worth it. Why did you say that?" Lena asked as she observed Alex's grip on the steering wheel tighten, and then her eyes glare at the road.

"She said you were useless, worthless, a false Luthor. Not worth the name of Luthor," Alex growled softly remembering Lilian Luthor spouting off obscenities, and threats toward her daughter, "I was not lying when I told you that you are worth it. You are worth every second of someone's time. Anyone would believe that, and feel the same way. I also was not lying when I said that I haven't felt so at ease with another person outside of Kara and J'onn in a very long while."

"What happened?" Lena asked as she processed the information about her mother. Again she witnessed the steering wheel being wrung in and iron grip. Alex chanced a glance over to Lena and then closed her eyes for a moment longer than and blink then stared back to the road.

"Because I wanted a child, I got my heart broken," Alex whispered. Lena looked at the agent with new eyes. A child? Then she thought about her life, what she wanted. Could she see a child in the future? She looked over at Alex, maybe.

 **At the DEO…**

Lena was led to a sterile room, florescent lights, and stainless steel interior. A doctor spoke slowly and softly too her as if she were a skittish wild animal about to lash out. Honestly, she was afraid Lilian was going to NOT be in the drawer, or at the very least pop up very much alive and shoot her in the chest, then laugh as she bled out of the pristine floor as a practical joke. God, Luthors are some morbid people. She turned and saw Alex on the other side of the glass and drew strength from her presence, and then Supergirl came beside the agent and put a hand on her shoulder and then brown and blue were on her. She took a deep breath and nodded to the medical examiner.

Lena blinked, then blinked again. She waited as if perched on the balls of her feet ready to find cover but nothing happened. She looked around, nothing. She stepped closer and looked at her mother's face. She looked tired. Lena's brow furrowed. She thought people were supposed to look at peace, but this strong, brilliant, super villainous woman looked so very worn out and tired. She looked older than her haughty nature allowed her when she would drop by out of nowhere and torment her and the citizens of National City in her perfectly tailored clothes, professionally cut hair, and perfect make up. Lena saw firsthand she was hiding so many things beneath those layers. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath and nodded to the medical examiner that it was indeed Lilian Luthor.

She stepped away from the drawer and saw the two women in the world that meant more to her than anything. Kara threw open the door and wrapped her strong arms around Lena and rocked her back and forth. Lena watched as Alex stood back, pushed her hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans, and then turned from them and walked down the hall, away from Lena. Lena did not miss the hurt in those eyes, just behind the mask of Agent Danvers.

Of course Kara should hold her, rock her and soothe all of Lena's fears. She knew her longer, knows more about her, how to handle Lena in times of crisis. Alex was very new to the world of Lena Luthor and she couldn't blame the woman seeking Kara out in this time. Damn it all it didn't hurt though. Alex turned the corner once more and walked into the infirmary and then walked up to Dr. Charles.

Dr. Charles was a monster of a man, but had the soul of a kitten. She always loved how he looked like he could knock down buildings with his bare hands, but hated to hurt living things. He had a healer's touch, that was for sure, and she was slightly surprised to find him sitting just where she left him to go to L-Corp several hours ago.

"Do you not sleep Bear?" joked Alex as she followed his index finger and went to sit on the examination table.

"Not when my favorite squirrel is injured and doesn't follow doctors' orders," He joked back and asked her to lose the shirt, "Thank you for coming back thought. Deep breath," he directed with his stethoscope. Alex laughed lightly at his nickname. It was all because of one OP where she scurried up a tree so fast to get a good vantage point one of the operatives came back and told the Doc. Ever since then it has been an easy back and forth. She sucked in a breath and hissed when he touched her shoulder and tried to rotate it. Then she nearly decked him when he touched her ribs.

"Ok," he said giving up and tossing his trust stethoscope on his desk. He walked over to her and handed Alex her shirt.

"Since you are too tender I'm ordering x-rays," then she was cut off.

"Pft, get Supergirl and you have an X-ray in no time," Alex darkly chuckled. She sighed and realized she was bitter at the wrong person or people for that matter, "Alright give me the gown, and I'll get in the chair. I won't fight today." Alex pouted, but was relieved that Dr. Charles didn't dig into the matter deeper. In short order she was in a hospital down, and was being rolled down to x-ray. She didn't see Lena and Kara come around the corner. She didn't see the look on Lena's face as she sped up but Kara put a hand around her wrist. She didn't see the hand that curled into a fist as she was held back as if she was about to scrimp, scrap, claw and fight be next to Alex.

When all that was said was done Alex was wheeled back to the room to get dressed. Before she even left x-ray J'onn was right there on the other side of the door. She took one look at his face, and the way his eyebrows lifted as if to tell her to fight him. He was the only father she had anymore really. Just this once she would look into those loving and caring eyes, and give in.

"Yes, Sir," Alex acknowledged softly.

"I didn't saying thing, Agent Danvers," J'onn said in his rich voice.

"You didn't have to, not this time. I'm too tired to be brave, I just want to sleep, and I hurt too much to even attempt anything energetic," Alex said looking down with her hands in her coat pockets.

"You accepting medical leave for 6 weeks?"

"3 weeks?" Alex shot back.

"5 weeks, Danvers," gruffed her commanding officer.

"4 weeks?" Alex pressed asking.

"4 weeks medical leave, and a week back here in Command central pending a medical evaluation?" J'onn said.

"J'onn, that's 5 weeks," Alex objected.

"No, its 4 weeks rest, and one week back with no operations pending a medical evaluation. I could say 5 weeks, with one week pending…"

"NO!" Alex hissed and her hand flew to her ribs, "No that's fine I'll be back in from time to time, but 4 weeks sounds like a vacation," Alex grunted displeased but willing to comply. J'onn simply nodded and then went about his business. Dr. Charles wheeled her back to the room and she got dressed. Then she looked at the doctor as he sat on his stool and looked over her x-rays. He sighed. Shit, that bad.

"You, Little Squirrel, are lucky you are walking around," he slipped on his reading glasses and read off her sheet, "You have a serious hip contusion to the left side, more bruising to the left knee, then 3 broken ribs on your left side, deep bruising to your right abdominal area, and a dislocated shoulder, which you relocated later, and Muscle tension dysphonia. I am guessing there was some hand to hand combat, someone got you into a choke hold, and now the muscles around your throat are swollen and your voice sounds off, which also is leading to discoloration around the throat. You need to take it easy and wear this," he handed her a sling, "for the next week and warm fluids will help sooth your throat. I mean it Alex, you have to wear it or it will take longer to heal. I can prescribe…"

"No, no drugs doc. I'll be alright," Alex said. It wasn't a secret she had some substance abuse a few years back. A lot of that was alcohol but she didn't want to tempt the beast with in her. Its take all she can to take a sip of Lena's wine and then none, without being rude. She may have to have a talk about that with her friend later. But right now all she wanted was her own bed.

The door burst open as she began to stand. Lena looked her over and noticed the bruises growing deeper and deeper along her jaw and neck, and the cut on her forehead was beginning to purple around the laceration, then she tried to look through the clothes but as much as she tried she could not see the rest of the injuries. She saw the sling in Alex's hands.

"Come on Doc, I want the run down right now," Kara ordered as the two women looked at each other. The Doctor was happy to be out of the line of any fire, and zipped off with Kara. The door closed and Kara waved her hand as they walked to the far side of the room.

"I already know, super hearing now shush I'm trying to listen," Kara said and the doctor simply chuckled a deep rich bass and walked on. Kara looked on and then Alex looked right at her and then Alex sighed and her face grew dark. Kara sighed and then pouted looking for J'onn. Maybe there was a bad guy to fight.

"Let me get you home. I know we have kept you far too long, and you have preparations to organize," Alex said as she slowly made to walk to the door.

"Stop right there," Lena ordered and then looked down to Alex's hands and then held out her hand, "Doctors orders, Agent Danvers."

"So what you want to play Doctor?" Alex bit her tongue as soon as it came out of her mouth and she held out her hand, "I am so sorry, I am simply tired and VERY bad, and very juvenile humor comes out at that time. Forgive me," Alex blushed. Lena blinked and then shook her head and walked toward Alex and held the sling asking which arm. Alex gestured to her left, and stayed quiet looking away. Lena made quick work of the very basic tool and then stepped away. Alex then made for the door, and then walked to the entrance way of the building. They got into the same SUV as they came in.

"How bad was it?" Lena asked. She could not get the image of Alex being rolled down a hall in the hospital gown away from her.

"I'm ok all things considered, some bruised things, swollen things, broken things, dislocated then undislocated things," Alex glanced over to Lena, "Lena I'm fine."

"How can you be so blasé about nearly dying, getting injured, and broken, and…" Lena yelled unleashing her fury upon Alex. Alex pulled the SUV over and put the car in park and then got out. Lena shook her head, mouth open and then flew out of the car, not nearly done with her rant. When she caught up with a limping Alex, Alex slipped into the passenger seat, closed the door, and then buckled up. Alex and Lena stared each other down, one with unbridled fury, and the other too tired to fight. Lena stared for a few more seconds then walked to the driver's side and slid into the seat.

"If you are going to yell at me, I don't want to be driving while you do," Alex said as she winced and then looked out the front windshield. Lena put the car in drive and drove back toward National City. The clock on the dashboard read nearly 7am. Lena sighed. Too many things, too much information, too many unprocessed emotions.

"I am sorry I yelled at you, but you seem like it is no big deal, but it is. There are too many ways the body can be rendered permanently injured, Alex," Lena looked quickly to the woman next to her, "I don't want that for you. I am sorry," Lena apologized as she reached out to pat Alex's arm but forgot about the sling and patted her thigh. Alex swallowed but nothing changed. Lena drove, Alex observed the entire way to National City.

"Where is your apartment?" Lena asked.

"Just take me to Kara's. I'll come by and get to car later," Alex said.

"That seems like our favorite excuse to spend time together doesn't it?" Lena smiled then turned to Alex seeing the smile in the agent's eyes.

"Yes, but it's always true. We either need to work out the kryptonite plan, or you have my vehicle of the day," Alex chuckled.

"You can always not have an excuse to see me, if you wanted," Lena said watching traffic trying to look nonplussed.

"I would like that," Alex watched to woman next to her, and sighed then rested her head back still watching her companion. Lena looked over to the woman, then back to the road. Alex continued to stare with warm tired eyes and a smile. Lena looked back with a smile but watched her lane change. It was starting to get to Lena.

"What?" Lena asked letting her smile stretch and actually feel the real emotions she was feeling in that moment. Alex sat quiet for just a little while still looking, watching. Then the car came to a stop in front of Kara's building. Alex took Lena's hand kissed the top then the palm. Both women stopped breathing as they looked to the other, then Alex opened the door and limped out and waved. Lena watched the woman pull out her phone. She heard a beep. She looked at her phone before she began to drive.

 **Alex: My Hero.**

Lena looked up to catch the woman, but she was gone like a breath of wind. Lena let out what air she had in her lungs and leaned back in her seat. She tilted her head on the head rest. Yup, Alex Danvers was by far one of the most charming people she had ever met, and she might be falling into a very serious _**like**_ of her.

Lena put the car in drive and headed for her office to get ready for the preparations for her mother's funeral. Once or twice throughout the day she would look at the palm of her hand and remember the softest lips she had ever known.


	7. Black Bryrony

I am starting to see that I am writing the most emotional and angsty story with these two in it. Whoa, just whoa. I hope you all are still enjoying the misadventures of Agentcorp. Thanks for all your kind words, reviews, PM's, and support. All of it is truly welcome.

* * *

Black Bryony - Be my support & Ipomen Scarlet - Embrace

Kara wanted to go home as soon as she texted Lena and found out that she dropped Alex off at her apartment. Kara, ever the reporter, asked what happened last night. Lena didn't text back. Kara bit her lip and during lunch went to L-Corp and took the elevator, and cursed how slow it was. When she walked out of the elevator, she walked straight up to Jess this time and the look in her eyes said more than her words ever could. Lena was hurting.

"How can I help, Jess?" Kara asked Kara not wanting to press on just in case she was not welcome. Jess let a small, barely there smile ghost across her lips. She stopped typing, she stopped looking down at her monitor and looked right at Kara. Kara adjusted her glasses not liking the intense stare and then the hero nodded and turned to the elevator.

"Kara," Jess whispered, "She looks strong for the public but I am sure she needs you right about now," Jess said then went back to typing. Kara turned around and then walked to the door but asked the executive assistant first.

"How long do I have with her?' Kara whispered.

"As long as she needs. Her schedule is cleared for today and tomorrow," Jess said as she hit her head set, taking a call and rearranged Lena's Schedule like a machine. Jess, in her own right, was a superhero.

Kara opened the door, thinking that Lena was notified of her presence but when she went into the office her heart broke when she saw Lena curled up on the couch in a blanket Kara had not seen before. Kara walked over to the couch moved Lena's legs, and then sat down. It was automatic. The brunette beauty shifted from laying on her left side, to allowing her legs to being shoved off the couch, then shifted to be cradled in Kara's arms. Kara squeezed the woman as much as she could then pulled out her phone. She sent Snapper a text telling him she was chasing a lead and would be unavailable. Then she turned off the volume for her phone and put it on the table.

"I'll give you the exclusive Kara," Lena said flatly.

"I am not worried about that," Kara pulled the woman tight then let her go just a little to show the woman she meant the truth, "I just don't need him calling me or texting me, 'Hey pony tail, where are you? What are you doing? It better be good.'" Kara dropped her voice to imitate Snapper Karr's voice as best she could. She got a chuckle from Lena and then the woman rolled on to her back, her head in Kara's lap. She would confess that she had rather impure thoughts about her best friend from time to time. She reached up and slid blond hair that flew away from Kara's infamous ponytail and pushed it behind her ear. She looked to her friend, really looked in those eyes and sighed. She dropped her hand and closed her eyes as Kara combed her fingers through her hair at her temples. When she opened them she saw warmth and love radiating from the woman's eyes and smile.

"Kara do you have feelings for me?" asked Lena in a small whisper between them. Kara's lips parted and her fingers stopped stroking the hair at her temple but then Kara looked up and then fingers resumed their task. Lena waited, she knew this woman probably better than anyone aside from her sister, and her mother. Then blue eyes looked down to Lena and they wore a sad cloak of tears.

"It is not fair for me to say yes too you Lena," Kara voiced as she caught a tear that threatened to drop.

"Why?" asked the woman from below as she looked up at beauty incarnate. She watched as Kara swallowed and looked up and blew out a shuddering breath trying to calm herself.

"I can't love two people at the same time who might love each other in return," Kara spoke as if she lost the air in her lungs. Lena tilted her head and arched her eyebrow. Kara laughed and ran a finger over her eyebrow.

"I really wish we could have had this conversation about 6 months ago, Lena," Kara smiled then she blinked back tears and resolved herself to her decision, "I see the way you and Alex have been… skirting around each other," Kara lifted her finger to Lena's lips and stopped the woman, "I love Alex, Lena, oh so much. I love you as well, once I would have loved to have filled your heart with warmth and love, but I can't be that person," Kara smiled as Lena meant to speak once more but she stopped, "I cannot love you like she could. She would be everything that is wonderful in your life. She would never lie to you, deceive you, and hide from you, well in the long run. She is kind of emotionally deficient sometimes. But for me to love you… it would be a burden, not a blessing. I will always love the woman you are, not your name, not your family, not your money, but the woman who strives every day to make a path of her own. Alex, and I know I'm meddling, can love you so much more than I can," Kara finished as she looked down to Lena.

"I'm glad we had this conversation," Lena started out nervously, "Because I could not stand to have my heart split down the middle over the Danvers sisters," Lena smiled as Kara let out a watery chuckle. Lena brought Kara's head down and kissed soft, salty lips chastely, "Thank you for making it where I did not have to choose," Lena looked to the window and then back to Kara, "What is Alex like?"

"Oh gosh Lena, she is the best!" Kara beamed down at the woman. Lena smiled as she listed to Kara tell her life from Kara's point of view. How Alex treated her confused her but then Alex grew to love her, and how she grew to love Alex. They had a bond stronger than most biological sisters and it made Lena's heart warm. As she listened to Kara she realized that incredible woman Lena thought existed in Alex was not rose colored moments shrouded in unbelievable situations that drew them closer. No, Alex Danvers was real. The thought elated, and scared Lena. She wanted more.

 **Later…**

Alex roused herself from Kara's bed. She took off the clothes her sister got her and then started a load of laundry with her clothes thrown in and slipped into Kara's baggy sleep wear. She was just happy the blonde kept sweats with a drawstring in the waist on hand, and huge sweatshirts to slip in and out of. She went to the kitchen, and started the rarely used coffee pot, due to Kara's Noonans habit, and then began flipping channels from the kitchen as she waited for the nectar of the gods, aka coffee to brew. She stopped on NCN. She watched on National City News the coverage from last night, and she winced as she saw that blast and remembered every bit of that blow.

"Sources say that nefarious mastermind Lilian Luthor, had been caught in the blast, and gunfire. Sources also say she passed in the night….

"Other news… L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor will be holding a funeral service for her mother but the location and day has not been disclosed to the public….

"Other news… Supergirl saves the day again as the fire at the docks yesterday would have spread further if not for the girl of Steel's help. Thank you, Supergirl.

"Now to Don with National City weather report…"

Alex turned and retrieved a mug from the cabinet with her good arm, and the poured the black liquid in to the cup. She heard the door open and sat on the stool at the island and waited for Kara to come into the kitchen. The blonde's eyes lit up like the lottery when she saw Alex. Alex let Kara come close wrap an arm around the woman and kiss her forehead.

"Oh Rao, this is perfect. Thanks Alex," then she tilted her head, "And for the load of laundry," Kara smiled and sipped her cup.

"It's the least I can do for stealing a pair of your sweats. I'll get them back to you as soon as possible," Alex said into her mug of coffee.

"No problem, what are sisters for?" Kara watched Alex for a second, "I love you here Alex, but why didn't you go to your apartment? I am sure Lena would have liked to know where you lived," Kara asked innocently. Alex sighed and put the mug on the counter top, but kept her hands around the cup warming them.

"I don't live there anymore," Alex mumbled.

"Why? Where is all of your stuff? When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Kara prattled off waving her hands. Alex sighed and filled up her cup and walked over to the sofa and watched the television waiting for Kara to calm. Finally Kara came and sit next to Alex.

"It happened after Maggie. I just couldn't keep going back to the place where we…" Alex swallowed and focused on the TV gritting her teeth, "I moved everything to the house," Alex confessed not looking at Kara. Kara nodded and then turned to watch the TV.

"Well it is closer to the DEO," Kara added trying to find the silver lining. Alex let go of some of her stress and let out a great sigh, then winced. Breathing still hurt.

"Yeah it is, also good schools in the area if I am willing to drive a kid into the district," Alex reminisced.

"Well you do have a lot of space," Kara added and then looked at Alex.

"Have you talked to Ruby yet?" Kara stopped as she saw Alex's shoulders drop.

"I don't want to take hope away from her. I want her to believe her mom will come back to her," Alex closed her eyes, "I sent her to moms because this whole Reign this is getting out of hand. She is safer there than anywhere else on the planet," Alex said while Kara sat next to her nodding.

"If it comes to that, I will be there for Ruby," then she looked at Kara and smiled, "She is practically family anyways, right?" Alex said nudging Kara. That made Kara's smile brighten and her woes lift from her shoulders.

"I will be heading out there to heal up, and like you said its closer to the DEO in case they need me to come in for anything," Alex told her sister.

"When do you leave?" Kara asked lightly trying not to push Alex to talk. She can tell that she was in a dark place. She knew it would happen too. She knew Alex would carry the burden of Lillian's death on her heart and soul. It would drive her down deep dark canyons of the past, and thoughts, and Rao forbid old bad habits, and Kara would make sure to drop in a couple times a day.

"I wanted to stay one more night if it was ok with you," Alex asked, and it was the way she asked had Kara wrapping her arms around a broken woman for the second time in one day.

"Of course, anytime," Kara whispered and she let Alex go as Alex began to wince. Alex sat next to Kara, and they both saw the news segment on the funeral and Alex simply watched, nothing, no emotion, just blank. The only way that Kara knew she was upset was because her eyes became wet, but tears did not come.

"I have a question, and I am not meddling, but how are you going to meet with Lena?" Kara wished she didn't ask as she saw color drop from Alex's face.

"I will work on the gaseous nature of the element as well as any other components and send them the Lena," Alex said then blinked as Kara stood going for her phone. Dialing a number.

"Lena has a super encrypted email account that not even Winn can hack. She might want you to send it there," Kara turned from Alex as she phone picked up, "Hey, you feeling a little better? Yeah, I'm sorry. Yeah…no, I'll ask. The reason why I am calling is because Alex is going home in the next few days, and she said with her free time, she will work of getting the element gaseous. Yes…" Kara paused and then bit her lip then covered the phone with her hand, "She wants to talk to you," Kara said to Alex.

Alex shook her head, and Kara tilted her head then put the phone in Alex's hand. Alex looked like she was going beat the shit out of her, but after what Lena said to Kara today about her, and Alex, and Lena she was not going to let Alex run, well run away too fast that is. She watched as Alex closed her eyes and held the phone to her chest.

"Hello," Alex began but mentally backhanded herself. She could even hear how much of a bitch she sounded like.

"Hey I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?" Lena asked, and Alex could practically hear the woman worry her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'll be ok, just resting up. Doctors' orders. The last time it even appeared like I would not abide by doctors' orders this brunette at work almost beat the hell out of me," Alex smiled, patting herself on the back for getting Lena the laugh.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that, I just… you grew on me. I don't want to see you hurt," Lena smiled in the phone. Alex could feel it.

"Yeah grew on ya like a fungus. Look Lena," Alex began but what was she going to say? Stop Calling? Sorry I killed your mom? Wanna go on a date? I can't do this right now? I want to go to bed and you are there?

"Alex?" Lena asked into the phone. Alex realized she was silent for too long.

"I am here for you Lena," Alex whispered in the phone. That was about as honest as she could be without breaking down.

"Will you be getting your car before you leave?" Lena asked and Alex heard something there, it was kind of like … hope. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow around 6 in the evening? Alex closed her eyes. She really didn't want to do this. She really didn't want…

"Perfect, I will see you then, Have a decent night Alex," Lena said and Alex simply said bye to the phone. Alex looked at the phone and then to Kara and then back to the phone.

"What just happened?" Alex asked. Kara came over to Alex and slipped and arm over Alex's shoulder and smiled at her gently and with all the warmth the sun.

"You see there is a time in a young woman's life where another person likes them and asks them…" Kara began joking. Alex went to swat her sister but Alex only ended up pulling her ribs. Kara smiled down at Alex but was still there in case she decided to attack her, and ultimately hurt herself again.

"I am proud of you Alex," Kara said as she went to get dinner started. Alex still looked at the phone. She didn't want to do anything right now with Lena Luthor, but… But she would do anything for her.

 **The Next day at 6:30 pm...**

Lena sat on her sofa and kicked off her heels some time ago. It seemed like Alex would not be coming. She had a very… trying day. It was true that she didn't tell the media the day and location of the funeral. She honestly felt that Lilian Luther didn't deserve a funeral with all the pomp and circumstance. She asked Jess to organize the funeral for today, very low key, very very quiet. She picked the body up last evening, had the body into the undertaker, and this morning she buried her mother at 8:30 in the morning, in a small cemetery on the out skirts of Metropolis where she actually did good for the people as a doctor. Lena said nothing, she let the minister speak, do the blessings, and then left with Jess. No one knew the funeral was today, not even Kara. It wasn't to hide it from her, it's simply for Lena an inconvenience to her schedule and she just wanted it to be over with. Lena looked up surprised and saw in the distance caped hero, blonde hair, and a nod. Well there goes keeping it from Kara. Lena turned from the burial site. She would completely break down over the weekend. Which was in 2 days. She was glad that she could throw herself into work for the next two days, and then figure out her life without Lilian Luthor in it.

At that thought she slouched on her white couch, with a glass of red wine, filled practically to the top, and then sighed, staring off into space. She gave up on Alex long ago, and went to take the make up from her face, shower off the day, the death of her mother, and slide into comfortable scrubs. She walked back into her office closed her door, and then blinked as she saw the woman she had been waiting for sitting on her sofa.

She was dressed in tight yoga pants, high top sneakers, a long t-shirt, and a dark jacket. Her hair oddly enough in a bit of a mess looked perfect. Lena looked down at herself and then to Alex and she blushed. Alex smiled and stood slowly, and Lena saw the pain it took to accomplish that simple task. She reached out for Alex but the woman stubbornly waved her off. Alex lightly limped to the middle of the office and stopped half way to Lena… waiting.

"I am not great with words, and I am not good at comforting friends and family, but I am here for you," Alex said and looked at her feet.

Lena walked over to the woman and without pausing, without asking, the small green eyes woman slowly slid her arms around Ale's waist. She look in Alex's scent. Simple soft fragrance of soap and shampoo. Clean and simple. She rest her head on Alex's shoulder as they were similar in height but just a tad shorter. She felt Alex lift her functioning arm around her shoulders gently and they stood like that in the office.

"I thought you weren't coming. You have never been late before, so I thought you decided I wasn't worth the time," Lena confessed in soft breaths against Alex's neck.

"No," Alex pulled from Lena and placed her hands on her arms and then made Lena look into her eyes, "Never will I leave you stranded without a message. You are worth everything, Lena, time, friendships, love," Alex clenched Lena, trying to make the woman understand and Lena looked at the woman. She watched as her strength seemed to slowly bleed from her as her hands slipped from her arms, and then her eyes flick to her lips. Alex turned from Lena.

"Alex, Please," Lena asked, but knew not what she asked. She was too emotional, too lost, too discombobulated. This was a bad idea as she slid her hand to Alex's cheek and leaned.

"Lena…" Alex was cut off. Lena found lips what had eluded her for days, lips that she literally dreamed about. They were soft, yet firm. They tasted sweet, like honey and mint tea. Lena pulled back from Alex and looked at the woman not moving. Her face was an emotionless slate, then she turned from Lena and walked to the sofa. Lena began to panic.

"Alex, I am so…"

"Don't," Alex broke in gently as she raised her hand, "Don't apologize for that. Please sit down. I think we need to talk," Alex said as she stiffly walked to the sofa and sat down. Lena came over with another glass and the bottle of red. Alex shook her head.

"Do you have any coffee or even water would be fine?" Alex asked trying not to be picky.

"Of course," Lena walked back over to the bar and thanked Alex for this request. It was fast, making a single cup of coffee in the Keurig, but it was enough. She walked back and picked up her wine glass from earlier, and filled it. Alex watched her.

"I hate to ask this, but how much of that have you had?" Alex pointed to the bottle on the table.

"One glass before you got here," Lena asked the end of her sentence raising like a question.

"Just making sure you were sober kissing me like you did," Alex smiled softly and took Lena's hand. She sighed then began.

"I am a jumbled mess of a human being. I don't feel like I deserve to be right here, sitting with you, holding your hand. Then…" Alex indicated to the middle of the room where Lena kissed her, "I… I was, and still am hurt Lena," Alex let her eyes fall to her lap and then felt Lena's hand grasp her fingers then she lifted her eyes and found green, "You don't know how much I wanted you to do what you just did but…"

"But what Alex?" Lena tilted her head and then shifted closer to Alex, Alex tensed, "I'm not going to kiss you again until you ask me to, just relax, sit back and talk to me, please."

"Lena, I…" Alex felt the words catch in her throat but she forced them out, "Please don't hate me for what I have done," Alex let go of Lena's hand, and covered her face, "Please, please, please," the woman shook as she begged for Lena's forgiveness, her acceptance. Lena reached over to Alex and let the woman fall into her. She held the shaking agent and comforted her with all she could. Then Alex looked to her with her face streaked with tears, and eyes red and angry.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you, Lena," Alex whispered as she began to drown in those eyes.

"Oh, Alex I know you won't," Lena said as she pressed her lips to Alex's hands. They drew closer to the other, space was shared, foreheads touched.

"Please don't hurt me," begged Alex.

Lena broke from that embrace and then took Alex completely into her arms. She held her, rocked her. She would do everything in her power to never hurt this woman in her arms. After a while Alex pulled from Lena and then she stood. She asked for her hand, and then tugged Lena lightly to her feet, Lena turned off the lights as Alex limped over to the bedroom with Lena's hand in Alex's.

Alex took off her shoes the best she could, and her jacket, and bra while leaving her t-shirt on and climbed in bed opening her arms for Lena. Lena climbed in and lay where she would not hurt her bedmate.

"I know what you had to do today," Alex sighed as Lena settled into her, "I came here to help you, offer support, and then you ended helping me," Alex found Lena's eyes, "Thank you."

Lena closed her eyes, and then opened them, "I hated her, and loved her at the same time. I won't miss her, but I will think of her, she was… my… mother," Lena began to feel the gates open, and then she could not stop them. The dam burst and she ended up curled in to Alex hiding her face from the world. Hiding her pain so no one could use it. She stuttered to a stop and looked at Alex. This time Alex leaned in and brushed her lips over Lena's. It lasted less than a second, but they both felt magic, electricity in that simple caress of lips. Lena sighed into Alex's embrace, just as Alex closed her eyes. Alex and Lena stayed like that in a bubble of their own until sleep claimed them.


	8. White Clover and Cherry Blossom

White Clover- Think of Me & Cherry Blossom- Beauty Spiritually

Lena stirred from dreams that she wish she could stay and delight in. As always the sensation of hands and lips caused her to want to burrow into the pillows and curse the coming of day. She felt her dreams sliding away and she smiled when she remembered the night before. The bittersweet evening made Lena's heart pound even when she was coming from sleep. When her hand reached out for the warmth of Alex she grasped nothing but air. She snapped up right sitting and staring around her room. She listened. Maybe Alex was in the bathroom. Her chest began to boom in her chest as her lungs began to work faster and faster.

She leapt from the bed and dashed to the office. Nothing. She never felt this type of loss, this amount of frenzied desertion. She looked about her open space, took in the white carpet, the white sofa, then she walked to her desk chair, and plopped down. She sat forward and ran her hands over her face. She slammed her hands down on her desk clenching her fists as her vision began to blur. She pounded her fists to her desk trying not to feel, trying to let it go, trying to overcome this… rip in her chest.

When tears stopped, and she could open her eyes and breathe she noticed a small piece of paper. She reached for it, and a small folded flower. The post it note read simply 'open me.' Lena's fingers scrambled to open the white paper flower, and then her hand went to her lips gasping.

 _If I stayed in your bed,  
I never would have left your side,  
I would have taken,  
Let myself be taken in return,  
We both know where this is leading,  
But I want to court you,  
So think of me,  
For I will be thinking of nothing else but you._

Lena read the beginning of Edgar Allen Poe's Poem and then Alex's own words. When she looked around after rereading the note she noticed her day had technically began. The door to the office unlocked, and Lena dropped the note on the desk as she watched Jess come into the room with an arm full of folders, and documents, and then the ever tedious mail. Jess finally saw Lena and dropped everything to her feet with her hand clutching her chest.

"Lena! Oh My! Are you alright?" Jess exclaimed and then immediately went to Lena to take care of her boss. Lena looked at the note on her desk and then to Jess. A smile etched over her lips and then she nodded.

"I think I am going to be good," Lena left the statement in the air, then she stood, "When is my first meeting?" Lena asked as she walked to the en-suite.

"You have your first meeting in one hour. Shall I move it back?" Jess informed as she bent to pick up the mess.

"Not that is not necessary, and if they come early, please see them straight in. Maybe we can knock out this day before we are actually scheduled to," Lena popped her head back out and stared at Jess, "Also, add Alex Danvers to the same list as Kara."

"Agent Alex Danvers?" Jess asked surprised.

"Yes, oh and can you fold paper flowers?" Lena asked from inside of her suite.

"Umm... I can learn," Jess said as she dropped the arm load of work on the desk.

"You don't need to, thank you Jess," Lena's voice stopped as Jess heard running water.

She turned to walk back to her desk and saw the paper that was unfolded on Lena's desk. Ah, she grinned and shook her head. She went back to junior high school days and folded the flower back to the original form. Her face did blush as she caught a few words here and there. She left the paper flower on her boss's desk and smiled a hopeful grin. If anyone needs happiness it was Lena Luthor.

 **Later In Lena's Office…**

The door opened and in came a ray of sunshine on a dark and dreary day. She looked at her clock and smiled. Time flew by. She had more meetings than she could count. She made it through the backlog of folders from the past two days, and then barely got into the work that she was supposed to be starting this morning. The blonde dropped a small bag on her desk as she opened up her separate bag with a cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries. Lena looked up and her eyes narrowed as she smirked.

"Kara Danvers, you are my hero," Lena said as she opened her vegetarian stir-fry.

"Oh its nothing, I just came to check on you," Kara said in between bites. Lena look a bite from her fork and nodded.

"How did you know about the funeral yesterday?" Lena asked. She wasn't mad she just didn't see the reason for a big deal.

"Well, super hearing mainly," Kara said then swallowed, as she crumpled up the greasy wrapping paper, "Then it was a simple _Where's Waldo_ Lena Luthor edition. You boarded a plane and I saw the coffin. I am sorry for intruding," Kara said as she stretched out her legs but was feeling her gut flip and flop not sure of Lena's reaction.

"It's ok. I probably should have just taken you along. It would have been nice to have another person there. Jess is amazing and she helped a lot, but one more friend would have made that experience just a little more bearable," Lena speared a baby carrot and grinned when she chewed. She watched Kara and then she saw Kara's eyes land on the paper flower and her smile grew like a thousand watt lightbulb.

"What?" Lena asked watching her friend. Kara held up a hand and waved it aside, but Lena's trademark eyebrow lift made Kara chuckle as she reached for the paper flower. Lena almost snatched it, but then Kara fixed it to where it would lift up, more of a three dimensional effect.

"Alex and I used to fold paper flowers all the time. She would indulge me those moments because for some reason it kept me calm in an insane world I knew nothing of," Kara explained as she put the flower on the table, "This one is a clover. Do you know anything about the meaning of flowers?"

Lena shook her head and Kara beamed, "Well I wanted to know everything about flowers. How they grew, what they needed, what they were called, but importantly what they meant. In… well back home we didn't have flowers like the ones you have here. So I poured over books about flowers, and their meaning. Eliza still keeps the garden Alex and I started. If I was a betting woman, which I am not, but let's just say that I am, you will be getting more of these in the future," Kara winked.

There was a ding, and Lena looked to her computer. She was about to tell Kara about the meeting but she was already standing.

"What do you know?" Lena began but Kara zipped her lips in that oh so juvenile way she does from time to time, "Fine be a child," pouted the CEO. Kara laughed, but before she got to the door, "You might want to look up what some of your gifts mean, colors included," Kara dropped a clue as she left.

The meeting dragged on. All Lena wanted was to look up the flower resting on her desk. In the end the men bored the ever living daylights out of her, and they came to the conclusion that she would take the proposal into consideration and go over it much more thoroughly later. When the men were gone, she practically skipped over to her desk.

She opened up google, and typed in the meaning of clovers. Many resources popped up, but she chose a Victorian Language of flowers sire and clicked. Her eyes grew as she remembered the words Alex wrote. Clovers, especially white ones meant to think of me. Lena looked over at the paper flower.

 _Oh Alex._

How could she not think her?

 **In Midvale…**

"Are you growing? Mom is she growing?" Alex said as she beat the morning traffic and head out to Midvale and arrived before Ruby went to school.

"Oh stop, Alex," Ruby looked around the room and dropped her shoulders, "How long do I have to be here? No offence Miss Eliza, but I want to go home back to my mom," Ruby asked Alex. Alex's heart broke for the girl and she hobbled over to the teenager and put and arm around the girl.

"We are working round the clock on trying to help your mom," Alex looked over Ruby's shoulder to Eliza then shut her eyes afraid of what she was about to do, "There are some things we haven't even tried yet, and I promise you that I am trying everything in my power to bring her back to you. I will never be so cruel to make a guarantee, Ruby, but I will always be here for you, no matter what, and we are working hard for you and your mom. Ok?" Alex told the girl as much of a truth as she could. Then small arms wound around her waist carefully, and the woman and child stayed like that until Eliza told Ruby it was time for school. Eliza drove Ruby to school and was back shortly.

Alex heard her mom walk back into the house. A mother's love could never be described especially when you are hurt and wanted to be held by your mom. Alex still felt this so many years later. Eliza wrapped her daughter up in her arms and Alex broke down. The only thing Alex knew was her mother's scent, her arms warm and tight, and her heart against her ear beating with no judgement.

"I'm tired of killing people's family," Alex choked out. Eliza didn't even flinch she just held her daughter, "First it was Kara's Aunt, now it is Lena's mom. Who's next?" Alex asked no one.

"Lilian Luthor, by her own deeds mind you, found justice, Alex. Did she deserve to die? No. But did she find herself in an impossible situation thrusting you into an equally impossible situation? Yes," Eliza pulled from Alex and stared into brown eyes, "Did you know it was Lilian Luthor?" Eliza paused and Alex shook her head, "Did you want to kill her?" Again Eliza waited and Alex shook her head harder this time, "Then I believe you did your job, and the best you could do to protect the rest of the city. Soldiers sometimes do not get a choice in who live and who die. What they have a choice in is being honorable, steadfast, and loyal protectors. I am proud of you for protecting us, my little Lexi," Eliza whispered as she swept Alex's hair from her face, and kissed her child's forehead.

"We need to talk about two other things," Alex said as she turned to get a cup of coffee. Eliza sat on a bar stool next to her daughter and waited.

"We are working with Lena Luthor to weaponize variations of Kryptonite," Alex gritted and Eliza sat quiet, "We are trying to make it gaseous, so it can be inhaled inside of containment field to fight Reign. Lena and I have been working side by side, and she has good ideas about types of kryptonite to use so we can separate Sam from Reign, then fight Reign without hurting Samantha. Do you have any thoughts or possible ways to do this or how it could affect Kryptonian biology?" Alex asked her mother all business, no room for debate just wondering what some of the possibilities are.

"Alex, I don't agree with this," Eliza said as she pushed her coffee cup away, "But even Kara can be manipulated. The fate of the world rests on our choices, and sometimes we must put the whole before the one. So in this instance you make sure you get all research to the DEO, and nothing is left with Lena. I also think it depends on the types of Kryptonite. I know Clark had run-ins with different types and they affected him differently. If you can separate Sam then that is your best bet, but you need black kryptonite for that I think. You will have to either go to Clark's fortress, or ask Kara's mom's AI. If you can strip her powers too it would be best," Eliza paused and Alex looked to her mother thinking.

"I am not proficient with Kryptonian biology, but I don't think it would alter the Genetic code to use the Kryptonite, but it could severely hurt them," Eliza turned to Alex and looked at her with soft eyes, "You might have to kill another person Alex. Are you sure you can do that?"

Alex bowed her head and to Eliza she looked so very small. Alex barely nodded, but she could see that if that were to happen the fight would be to the death, on both sides. She would not live another day responsible for another friends death in their family. Then Alex cleared her throat.

"Lena Luthor," Alex began and Eliza watched the blush run up her daughter's neck and settle in her ears and cheeks.

"She is not like her family Alex," Eliza reached out and took her hand, "It's strange the possibilities of having a Luther in our family, but Kara, and now you, seemed to have been taken with this young woman. I would like to meet her," Eliza simply stood and walked into the living room and read up more on her research leaving Alex to mull over her mother's words. Alex smiled walked into the Livingroom hugged her mother, and went back to her home to rest, think, and solve the problem of Reign.

 **Later at Alex's Home…**

Alex loved her house. It was small, not even 1800 square feet, but it was hers on so much land you couldn't see another human for miles. She liked the quiet, the solitude. She needed it from time to time. She saved up everything she had, and believe it or not the DEO paid awesome money. She started with the land she had, then added the house, then began buying up land from time to time in small increments. When J'onn found out what she was doing, he helped. Why, she never knew but her house sat on more than 100 acres of land, their land. She had a sneaking suspicion he wanted a place to call his own, something of this world that was his, and his alone shared with his earth daughter.

She sat on the porch and watched the sun begin to set with a cup of tea in her hands. Her throat still hurt toward the end of the day. She inhaled and could smell the change in the seasons. Very soon the days will grow cold, and snow will follow right behind the switch, and Alex relished in that time of yeah. Late autumn was her favorite time of the year. The earth was hibernating, turning orange, yellow, red, and brown, but every once in a while you would find green.

She shook her head as she saw a spec on the horizon grow larger at an alarming rate. Kara landed right before her steps, and the sisters gave the other warm smiled, and hugs as greetings.

"What's for dinner?" Kara sked as she sat down next to Alex.

"Ramen noodles," replied Alex. Kara groaned, "Ok, I was going to bake chicken and veggies, but seeing as you are here, do you want to get us a pizza and I'll get the living room presentable?" Alex offered.

"Heck yes. I'll be right back," Kara was off in a flash.

Alex walked slowly into the house and gathered the papers on the kryptonite research and put it in a tidy stack, and then went to the refrigerator. She sighed. She need to run to the store for Kara and her soda habit. There were steps on the deck out front. Nope, not enough time.

Kara beamed as she held 4 boxes of Little Ceaser's hot and ready's and three 2 liters Pepsi bottles. Alex shook her head, and simply sat down on her couch. Kara put the boxes between them so they can reach for whatever they wanted, plates be damned.

"How's that going?" Kara asked as she pointed to the kryptonite research.

"Fine, I have a few ideas, but we don't really have a way to test them out. So we have to be VERY sure in our research before we apply it to Reign," Alex offered as she bit into her peperoni pizza. Kara dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Thank the heavens she wiped her fingers before giving it to Alex. Alex opened it up but she sat straight up as she saw elegant writing and a drawing attached.

 _Alex,_

 _It is as if a soft blanket fell onto me, everything around me covered in a warm cloud. What is this to be called? What is going on? I cannot say but I found this morning enlightening as I ran from my bedroom, to the office and found you not there. What I found was a delicate paper flower. I have thought of you. I have remembered your heart and soul from the night before, and lips that kissed me good night._

 _Oh yes, I thought of you. You are beautiful, physically but now that I have spent time with you, your heart and soul are gorgeous. You are spiritually beautiful, for no one with such a beautiful spirit or soul would have felt the way you have yesterday and last night. I have found myself wondering if you are real. If you are not, I would welcome no other mirage, than you, Alexandria Danvers._

 _Lena_

Alex looked at the drawing. It was sketched hastily, and quickly but Alex knew what it was. She got up and went to the computer. Cherry blossom- Beautiful spirit, or beauty spiritually.

"Wow," Alex whispered. Kara came to Alex and stood there. Alex looked up at her sister waiting, expecting something. "What?"

"I'll wait for a reply," Kara grinned as Alex narrowed her eyes. Then Alex got to work. "Kara is she allergic to any flowers or plants?"

"No, I don't think so but I'll find out," Kara said rocking on her feet like a kid about to burst. Alex looked at her sister.

"What's her favorite color?" Alex asked.

"Red," Kara replied quickly.

"Any kind of red, or a specific red?" Alex asked as she begin to write on a scrap paper.

"Any," Kara said and then smiled as Alex tapped her pen to her lips then shrugged marked out a few words and replaced them. She nodded then got up and went to the bedroom and brought back a box. Kara clapped her hands and let out a squee. Alex brought out red paper and wrote on the inside of the square.

"Oh can I please?" asked Kara like a little girl asking her mom if she can lick the spoon after putting chocolate batter in the backing pan. Alex shook her head and gave the paper to Kara and told her what flower she wanted. Kara smiled wide fingers flying through the motions, folding, creasing, and twisting. How she never tore the paper Alex would never know, but Kara stood there and put the flower in her pocket.

"Anytime you want me to give it to her?" Kara asked excited.

"Surprise her, but text me when it has been dropped off please," Alex said giving her sister access to this part of her life.

"OHH Alex I am so excited," Kara bubbled over to Alex and hugged her bouncing, Alex tried not to wince or grit her teeth, and then said good bye to her sister. She walked to the door looking for Kara. She was no more than a spec on the horizon.


	9. Sunflower

Hey Everyone,

I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful words and the awesome support. You all are rockstars for reading, and taking the time to review. It means so very much.

~Snow

* * *

Sunflowers- I Adore You

Lena watched the clock as the day wound down. She threw herself into the task of the day and before she knew it she was caught up looking at an email from a Japanese client then sighed. They wanted too much but now she had to play hardball. She walked over to the bar filled a glass and walked back over to her desk. This glass of wine, and then work will stop and she will ask for Daniel to take her home. Her hands rested over her keyboard but her gaze slid over to the paper flower. She wondered for the umpteenth time that day what Alex thought of her letter and drawing. She took a deep breath and shook out her hands. Back to work. Even sipping slowly the glass went too fast and not she was done, her deal with herself really was for Kara to stop by, hoping for another piece of correspondence from the older Danvers sister.

Lena got her coat, and her briefcase, then grasped her phone. When she looked about her Office she looked out the window. No super hero to invade her evening. She picked up her company phone and arranged a ride home. Her thoughts went to the kryptonite and wondered how Alex was doing with the notes. She knew it had to be difficult to make a weapon that could essentially hurt her own sister. Lena's thoughts then strayed to Sam, and then Ruby. They took Ruby away, and Alex promised her she was safe. Lena nodded to the brusque agent. That was before she began to see Alex. Lena wanted nothing more than to protect the girl, keep her from the possibility that Reign could get to her. Sam would kill herself if it happened.

The car arrived at the massive high rise apartment building. Lena nodded to Dave at the front desk and went into the elevator. She pulled out a key and pushed it into an elevator slot and turned it. She paid high dollar for the penthouse on the top floor. The elevator opened and a short but wide corridor came into view and Lena went to her lock and she pressed her whole palm into a slot and after a moment was granted access to her sanctuary. She sighed as she walked through the door. She opened a small closet and hung up her jacket, put her brief case on a hook on the back of the door in the closet, and then looked around her immaculate, yet homey apartment. She loved her home. It was a complete contrast from her Office. There were rich mahogany shelves, and tables, and stands. A very dark brown over stuffed, and extra-large couch made of the softest material she could find dominated the living room. She walked to her bedroom and began to take of the day's armor, and then took a shower, to take off the face of a CEO.

Once in the living room cleaned up and in satin pajama pants and top, she walked to put a kettle on the stove to boil. She rummaged around in her tea selection and settled on an herbal cinnamon and apple blend. She looked around the apartment then to the window. She saw blue and red perched on her balcony wall, cape billowing slightly, like some blonde gargoyle. Lena shook her head and went to the sliding door, and went out on her balcony. She walked right up next to Supergirl, and then covered her chest as a wicked wind whipped up and sent shivers down Lena's body.

"Come on," Lena said inviting Kara into the apartment. She saw the woman was full of smiles, and then asked to use the restroom. Lena nodded, but it was nothing but a blink and Kara was back in her apartment in a pair of pajamas she leaves over from time to time when, on rare occasion, they had late nights chatting, or watching Netflix.

"Here," Kara said softly as she placed a beautiful red paper flower in Lena's hand. "I meant to get it to you sooner but things came up," Kara hinted as she touched her glasses.

"I See," Lena looked at the flower once more, and then looked to Kara, "Is there another note inside?" Lena asked softly, tea forgotten until the kettle began to scream.

"I'll get it," Kara said as she nodded to the flower answering Lena's question. Lena took a deep breath and shook her hands, and flexed her fingers. She was oddly nervous of what could be written in this note. Finally her fingers opened the flower and held her breath.

 _Lena,_

 _I am not a poet, I am not much of a writer period, but then I received your response to my clover, I was compelled as if enchanted but some hidden magic to apply pen to paper. I swear if you were not a queen in a past life you must have been an enchantress for I have found myself utterly, and completely enchanted by you. Not many people dare too look through me, to find me. In as little as three meetings, you have looked into me, and want to look further. It frightens me, but with that fear comes a piece of bravery that hammers at my heart wanting. Wanting what? I am not sure, but I know I want to know you._

 _May I find you in the dark like a lighthouse to a ship at sea and guide me to safety? Could you be my shelter? I hope for many things. But I hope for a chance. Will you say yes?_

 _Alex_

Lena placed the note on the table in front of her and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. Kara came back with her tea and slipped it into her Lena's hands. Lena was lost in thought. Alex, Alex, Alex, her name tapped out a code in her mind. But could she really have this? She sighed, as the weight of the world crashed back on to her shoulders. Here in the dark living room of her apartment she can see shadows of her past, of a past she had no choice in and not part in but because of her name she was cursed. Could she really have a chance at something so beautiful as something with Alex? If anyone should be asking for a possibility to find shelter, or beg for a moment of peace it should be her. Even though she was not as vicious as her mother, and xenophobic as her brother, she had still done things, horrible things. If anything it is the reverse and Alex was her lighthouse, stationed to guide her, put her on the right path. She was not innocent.

"Stop," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked over and found Kara's blue eyes looking into her own and she shook her head.

"Kara what are we doing?" Lena asked lost. Kara moved over and slipped an arm over Lena's shoulders, and hugged her friend.

"I believe you and my sister are exchanging letters like some 1800's-1900's pre-email dating ritual using me as a messenger girl," Kara smiled as Lena laughed out loud throwing her head back.

"Have you read the letter?" Lena asked and Kara shifted in her seat but raised her hands.

"I had too it got ruined during a fight with some big alien dude, so I copied down exactly what she wrote, and then reconstructed the flower. I am soo sorry Lena," Kara rambled, but Lena grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Using you as a messenger girl will come with its drawback I am sure. Thank you," Her gaze slid back to the paper and then gave it to Kara, "Can you put back the way it was?"

Kara beamed and then refolded the flower, slower so Lena could see that it was possible without superpowers. Kara gave it to Lena and the woman smiled like a little girl that just received the greatest gift on the planet.

"Your sister is positively old fashioned," Lena smirked, "I have to say it is charming," Lena said and then looked up to Kara. Kara sat on the couch, completely facing Lena with one of those cute Kara smiles. She rested her head on her hand watching Lena simply waiting.

"When do you need a reply?" Lena asked.

"Anytime you want. Take all the time you need. Alex, Rao bless her, is one of the most patient people I know, until she cant be patient any longer," Kara gently said. Then Kara tilted her head to the side,

"Wait what does that mean?" Lena asked as Kara hopped off the couch and then popped back as Supergirl.

Kara went over to Lena and hugged her then looked her in her green eyes and tucked her hair from her eyes, "It means exactly what I said. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Lena could protest Kara was out the window no more than a wisp on the wind. Lena looked down at the flower, she had no idea which one it was.

"So what are you?" she whispered as she took the flower to her laptop. She heard a beep and picked up her phone.

 **Kara: It is an Amaryllis.**

Lena shook her head and slightly cursed Kara's super hearing, but thanked the woman anyway. Once again google was her friend. The meaning of the Amaryllis flower was splendid beauty. Alex sat back and sighed. Did she want this? Yes. Was she ready for this? No. Did it matter? Not in the slightest. Lena went to the desk and brought out a very nice piece of stationary and began to write.

 **In Alex's House…**

She looked at the computer screen and then rubbed her eyes. She looked at the equations, and possibilities and theories as much as she could without contacting Lena personally and applying it practically. According to Kara Lena had been swamped at work trying to catch up from the two days sabbatical for Lilian Luthor's funeral. It had been a few days since Alex sent her last flower and she was anxious and nervous that she over stepped. Alex looked at her phone. She picked it up. Then she put it down. She was Alex Danvers for Christ sake. She didn't have to be a damn coward. She had an invitation to go to the office whenever she wanted.

 **Alex: I'm coming into town in about an hour. Want to meet at Noonan's and get a cinnamon roll and a hot chocolate?'**

 **Kara: Heck yes! I'll be there in an hour maybe hour and a half.**

 **Alex: Meet you in an hour and a half.**

Alex went to the bathroom, showered, and when she got out of the shower, she looked in the foggy mirror at her body. Her ribs still hurt like hell, but the bruising was fading. She wasn't just black and blue, she was also various shades of a sickly yellow and green. She lifted her arms and day by day she can get them a little higher, but it still sucked to brush her hair, so she did the best she could with a quick comb out. She walked to her room and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a Clash t-shirt, and a dark jacket, then slipped her feet in a pair of well worn, and very comfortable flat black boots that came up low on her calf so she didn't have to bend over to tie any laces.

No more than an hour and a half on the dot did Alex walk through the café and find her sister waiting with her order, and two pasties in front of her and a muffin for Alex and a black coffee. Alex wondered toward the table and hugged her sister then sat down.

"Hey! How you feeling?" Kara asked between bites of her second cinnamon roll, "You seem to be walking better," Kara noted.

"Yeah, I have been very careful so I can bet back to duty faster," Alex said as she took a bite of her blueberry muffin, "I am here to drop off my research to Lena."

"Oh gosh! I didn't get you that email address. I am so sorry Alex," Kara face palmed.

"It's ok. I needed to get out of the house. It's been about 4 days. Is she busy this evening?" Alex asked sipping her coffee nonchalantly but it didn't fool Kara.

"I don't know. I can call Jess if you want," Kara said reaching for her phone but Alex stopped her.

"It's ok, I just didn't want to interrupt," Alex said then sighed at Kara's intense gaze, "I also haven't gotten a response in a few days, from my purple rose," Alex confessed. They have exchanged gifts twice more then it stopped. Kara reached across the table then patted Alex's hand, she knew that it concerned Alex. She was always afraid to say or do he wrong thing in a relationship, or beginning of a relationship, hell even friendships she was somewhat awkward but played it all off wonderfully.

"I think she is very busy, but I think she will be finishing a meeting soon," Kara said.

"How do you know?"

"Because Jimmy Olson will be meeting with her at L-Corp and she hates meeting with him and tries to speed them up," Kara looked at her watch, "His meeting is in about an hour, so yup, there might be some free time. Bribe Jess with an extra hot chai late and you might get more than a few minutes with her," Kara winked at her sister. Alex chuckled and nodded. Bribe the assistant, check.

They talked for a while longer and just caught up as sisters, no messages, no deadlines, but Alex and Kara. It felt good. Then Alex got an extra hot chai late, stopped for a split second at the flower shop and then head to the office with hopes of seeing Lena, and not being rejected.

She stepped out of the elevator and saw jess at her post. When the woman saw Alex she blinked several times and then tapped on her keyboard then looked up. Alex handed her the latte and the woman narrowed her eyes at the woman bearing gifts.

"A little bird told me this was your favorite," Alex said with a smile and a shrug. Jess took the latte and opened the lid then took a sip. Her eyes closed in pleasure.

"That was not bird but a snitch and you can tell her thank you from me later. I needed that Agent Danvers," Jess bent her head to continue her job.

"Alex," Jess looked at Alex and Alex cleared her throat nervously, "When I am here not on business, please call me Alex."

"You mean when you are not arresting or harassing my boss," Jess eyed Alex. Alex sighed heavily.

"Yes, exactly," Alex would not sugar coat the past. It happened. She was part of the investigation on Lena. Then Alex and Jess both turned their heads towards the door at raised voices. Alex turned her head to Jess and confirmed it was a regular occurrence when they met.

"How often?" Alex listened to the not so quiet words of Mr. Olson. Her blood crawled when she heard a few key words. She clenched her jaw and then Looked at Jess and then slid her Agent Danvers person on and took a step.

Alex opened the door not making a sound as she stood behind James Olson towering over a powerful Lena Luthor. Alex almost laughed at the size difference but Lena commanded more space, presence.

"I don't agree with your relationship with Kara!"

"I don't see where you have a voice in the matter," Lena said coldly.

"I am her friend! You are a Luthor, and will always be a Luthor!"

"Again I don't see where you have a voice in the matter," Lena said coldly as she moved to sit behind her desk, but went to the bar and got a bottle of water instead. Then she saw Alex, but didn't let on.

"I don't think having her at your beck and call is helping Kara's focus at work. She is constantly with you, doing things for you. Mark my words, Luthor you will hurt her and I will be the one who will pick up her pieces!" James said the last part haughtily.

"Mr. Olson , once again, I don't see where you have a voice in the matter. You are editor-in-chief of Catco Magazine. Kara Danvers is making deadlines, I have not received any complaints from Snapper Karr, and she has improved circulation with her relatable articles. What you are insinuating is bordering on Harassment," Lena spoke in measured sentences slow and to make sure that Olson would get the picture.

"Who would believe the word of a Luthor if I get fired," he gritted, "You are nothing but poison, and dating Kara will destroy her, just like every other person she has come to love in her life has destroyed her."

"Damn James, it makes me wonder what you think of me," Alex said behind him as she made her way to Lena.

"You are different, you are her sister," James argued.

"And you don't have to Like Lena because she is, KARA's friend," Alex argued getting closer to the desk and then she stopped and let out a self-deprecating chuckle, "Last time I checked Lena has never killed Kara's Aunt, treated her like a blonde Superboy in a skirt, or has manipulated her emotions but sucking her in and then tossing her to the wayside, and you work with her… directly, Oh and add that you are also her boss Tsk tsk James," Alex stood there cool, and calm.

"Alex, come on, she will destroy Kara, just like all Luthors intend to do to ALL aliens, let alone Supers," James argued pointing at Lena for emphasis.

"Why? Because of her Last name? Was it not her own cousin that abandoned her the moment she stepped out of a pod? Not to mention, it took someone by the name of Danvers to take so much more from her, Jimmy," Alex spat is boyhood name as she argued coldly then looked straight at Lena and something in her eyes softened, "But hell half the time I don't know if I like her either," Alex said looking at Lena.

"HA, see, even Kara's own sister…"

"I think I adore her," Alex said as James began to gloat. Olson snapped back and looked between Lena and Alex sharing twin smiles. Alex presented a sunflower to Lena and the woman took it and the smile on the woman's face grew brighter than an LED flashlight.

"What in the hell is going on?" James Olson bellowed.

"I believe you were harassing the CEO of L-Corp, and owner of Catco Magazine about your unresolved issues with my sister," Alex continued to look into green eyes, then brown eyes shifted and she caught James glare with her own, "The last time I checked you don't attack your boss like that, and bring personal matters into the workplace."

"She made it personal when she started dating your sister," he jabbed back. Alex laughed at the man-child before her.

"James, Kara isn't dating Lena Luthor," Alex turned back to Lena, "Because I am. Kara has been nothing but supportive of our situation."

James didn't know what to say, "I don't believe it," James said flabbergasted. Lena stood up and walked around her desk and walked to the door a clear indication for him to leave. As he walked by Lena stopped him.

"Mr. Olson, if you decide to bring personal matters such as this to me in this manner, I will have you fired. It is unprofessional, and not conducive to a positive work environment, especially when the woman you are trying to protect has very GOOD hearing," Lena held up her phone with messages from Kara popping in by the second. James hung his head and walked from the room.

Lena turned back and saw Alex leaning against her desk. She looked far better than she did the last time she saw her, she swallowed as she began to breathe again. She walked to her desk and sat down, and asked for Alex to sit opposite from her. They stared at each other, but it was Lena who broke the silence.

"Did you mean what you said?" Lena asked hopeful.

"Yes," Alex said. There was not skirting the issue, no floundering. Her answer was clear and left no room for argument. Lena was momentarily at a loss for words. Then she picked up the sunflower and then moved to the sofa. Alex followed.

"What do sunflowers mean," Lena asked as she set it down on the table in front of them.

"Did you know that sunflowers are weeds," Alex laughed when she saw Lena's face, "But in nature the face of the sunflower actually follows the path of the sun throughout the day. It is almost as if it is afraid the sun will leave and never come back. But every morning the sun returns and shines on the sunflower. The sunflower loves the sun, adores the sun and its warmth. Sunflowers mean adoration," Alex picked up the flower and held it to Lena, "I adore you."

Lena smiled as she took in Alex's words.

"Is that the only reason why you came by?" Lena asked still looking at the flower. Alex pulled out an envelope from her jacket pocket.

"The kryptonite research. I have done what I can but we need to work together to hammer out any hiccups," Alex said as she put the papers on the table. Lena sighed and then picked up the envelope and went back to her desk all business, all Lena Luthor CEO.

Lena didn't hear Alex move, but she felt Alex's hand on her wrist spinning her around into her arms. Lena on instinct fought the arms, but Alex held her fast and sent chills running down her back as she whispered into her ear.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you, and I haven't heard from you," Alex released a breath, "I am sorry," Then Alex let go of Lena, but the CEO refused Alex's detachment.

Alex looked at her and Lena stared into brown eyes. She almost whimpered when Alex looked at her lips. She licked her lips hoping.

"I promised you I would not kiss you again unless you asked me to," Lena said and then she felt Alex inch closer. She saw Alex close her eyes. It was gentle, sweet, and full of promise. When their lips met, it was firm in its gentleness. Lips slipped and slid over the others, and then Alex deepened the kiss and it was as if they read the others mind as they opened to the other. Tasting, discovering, and escaping into the other. Alex broke their kiss and smiled as they were both left breathless. Foreheads pressed against the others then shared that space, they lingered in the small afterglow of their new beginning.

"You should come by more often," Lena murmured.

"Count on it," Alex replied as she began to nip playfully at Lena's lips bringing small chuckles from both of them. There was a beep from Lena's office messenger.

 **Jess: Your last appointment canceled and your afternoon is free.**

Lena shook her head and then looked at Alex who looked at her phone. The woman looked like she was about to crush it.

"What's wrong," Lena hurried to Alex and Alex held out the phone as Alex covered her face.

 **Kara: About damn time!**

Lena looked at Alex and began laughing at the agent as she resembled the color of a stop sign. Lena tried to pry Alex's hands from her face.

"I'm gonna kill her," Amex mumbled behind her hands.

"No you won't," Lena laughed, "She gave me the rest of the afternoon by canceling. She was my last appointment. She usually is the appointment right after James so that I have a moment to decompress because of his… frustrating conferences," Lena informed Alex. Alex took her hands from her face and then looked at Lena glad she had Kara to help her if that was the way every meeting with James Olson went. A shy smile began to spread across her lips as she looked at Lena.

"Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe have dinner later?" Alex asked nervously.

"That sounds marvelous, Darling," Lena said all the while thinking, _she is so very old fashioned, but I think I adore it._


	10. Rose of Sharon

You guys have been AWESOME! Now there are some **WARNINGS** : The chapter became very **MATURE, and interactions between two women are written in this chapter**. Please, don't be cruel in comments, and respect everyone here. **You have been warned. If you don't like this please don't read this.**

 **Thanks,  
snow**

* * *

Rose of Sharon - Consumed by Love

Lena walked from her office with Alex in tow and then smiled at her assistant. Lena saw the look in her eyes, and the small lift on the corner of her mouth.

"Jess, I will be leaving for the rest of the day. Thank you for helping this week, I also believe that you and I can use the day off tomorrow after Mr. Olson's rather regular pyrotechnics," Lena smiled as Jess handed her a few notes and then asked for them to be confirmed, but she hung onto one of the envelopes. Jess noted which one she took and immediately ducked her head with as straight a face as she could.

"Certainly, Miss Luthor. That sounds lovely," Jess looked up and then made eye contact with Alex then began typing, "Thank you agent. It was nice seeing you again."

Lena looked between Alex and Jess, and then took Alex's hand in her own and walked to the elevator. Alex looked down at their hands and Lena saw the action in the reflection on the elevator. She saw the furrowed brow and the blinking as the doors closed.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked. Alex nodded then the woman looked at Lena.

"I'm not used to this," Alex said raising their hands indicating the contact. Lena nodded and let go of Alex's hands but Alex reached out to retrieve Lena's hand.

"No," Alex looked down at her boots, and kept glancing at their hands, "I am not used to being touched," Alex said pointedly so as to alleviate Lena's worries, "I like this."

Lena smiled and nodded then changed the subject, "I'm not sure of what you did but you now have the Jess Seal of Approval."

"I don't know what I did either. We heard James yelling. I heard a few words very clearly and I just stepped to the door. I didn't like it," Alex said as she found her words as her heart still hammered in her chest, "Just because your brother and…" Alex stopped abruptly and swallowed. Lena turned to look at her and noticed those bright brown eyes, sudden hid behind a veil of sadness.

"It's ok Alex, I understand," Lena shook Alex's hand trying to make it easier for Alex but the woman shook her head.

"No, you need to hear it more often from someone other than Jess and Kara," Alex turned and her eyes bored right into Lena heart, "You are not a Luthor. You have a name, Lena Luthor, but you are not their Luthor. You are your own, and you shouldn't be held responsible for the actions of other people," Alex lifted her other hand and caressed Lena's cheek as she saw a tear slip form the CEO's eye, "You are so very noble, you are so very good, and sometimes people need to be reminded of that."

Lena let go of Alex's hand as she turned from the woman and tried to hide her tears, and wipe them from her cheeks. Alex stepped further from the woman that has probably never had a positive thing said to her. Then the doors opened. Lena exited into the lobby first and Alex followed. Lena Luthor commanded the attention of every person in that lobby, and Alex was amazed at the attention she received. Lena walked forward and Alex watched as she got in a car. She stood on the sidewalk and put her hands in her skinny jeans pockets and waved a hand.

"Are you getting in?" Lena asked as she popped her head to be seen and heard by the woman. Alex shook herself and scrambled into the car. Alex watched as Lena seemed to relax somewhat, but looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked nervous.

"My home," Lena said to the window. Alex blinked and watched the scenery of the city and tried to remember how to get there. She looked over to Lena once or twice and noticed a small wall had gone up between them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alex asked shakily, not sure why her voice decided to not work for her at that moment. She heard Lena scoff, and then rest her chin on her hand.

"No, you didn't," Lena said stiffly.

"Then why do I feel like I pissed you off?" Alex said as she huffed and sat back in the town car.

"I'm…" Lena should not have turned around. Words left her as she looked into Alex's eyes and saw confusion and hurt. Lena looked out the window again but her shoulders sank, and she felt tired. She heard Alex sigh. The rest of the ride was in silence. Awkward, torturous silence. When they got out of the car at Lena's apartment, she walked to the door but Alex stayed on the sidewalk. Lena turned around.

"I'm gonna go home. Get some rest. It seems like it has been a long day for the both of us," Alex turned to walk away. With each step she took from the woman she was growing fond of her shoulders dropped just a little more. The only person who saw the fierce, strong, independent woman reach out for the retreating agent was concerned father who patrolled when Supergirl was trying to finish up an article.

 **J'onn at the Alien Bar…**

He landed on the top of the building and called Kara and asked if Kara Danvers can return to Supergirl duties. J'onn could not help the swell of pride he felt in his chest when the woman who became his newest earth child, would bubbly return to her duty. Duty was a large part of a Martian's life, and when he saw his earth children, alive, and well, and upholding commitments and promises it made his heart warm. He thanked Supergirl because he had a small emergency to take care of as well. Kara, ever the worry wort badgered J'onn and asked if everything was alright, was anyone hurt, and did he need help. He politely rejected her offer, it was personal matter. Kara, knowing the alien well knew he was being gentle with her.

When he disconnected with Kara, he morphed into Hank Henshaw, and jumped from the roof in an abandoned alley next to the bar. He walked into the establishment that resembled a chrome and neon version of the cantina in that Star Wars movie. He scoped the patrons and zeroed in on Alex, who sat with a pint in her hands at the far side of the bar facing the door. He saw her shoulders droop even more when she saw him

"I didn't think you liked this place," Alex said as J'onn sat next to her. He lifted on finger, and the bartender gave him what looked like a small glass of whiskey 3 fingers full.

"I don't like this place," J'onn looked around, "It isn't the establishment, it's the readings I get. It's difficult being in places where people are not in some control of their own thoughts. Some are lecherous, some are vivid and I internally shudder, but most importantly, I don't like being here because I know what these places to do you," J'onn turned back to Alex and saw her eyes on him as his eyes slipped to her pint. Her hands sat around the cool drink, and he watched her look into the frothy top of the beer. He can now smell the type of drink. He had to be careful with Alex. He saw the Luthor reach out, but he also saw a confused woman walk away and never turn back.

"I will drink this and by the time it is gone, I hope you have talked to me," he said. He took a small sip and winced as he felt the burn slide down his throat.

"I don't like being cooped up," Alex said then looked to J'onn. She saw that was not what he was looking for.

"I don't like being used," Alex said softly. J'onn nodded as he listened to that comment but he stayed silent, and took a sip of his drink.

"I don't like to feel feelings," Alex confided in the man next to her. He took another sip and she noticed that each time she hit closer to the topic of her issue he would take tiny sips from his drink. It was as if it was a meter of sorts.

"Maggie hurt me so much I don't know if I am capable of loving another right now," Alex gritted as that open statement tore at her heart, "But I found myself feeling very intense feelings about another person." J'onn took a gulp and Alex blinked and then thought.

"Lena has a hold on my emotions," Alex said honestly but J'onn took the tiniest sip. Alex reviewed the facts, and tried to walk through her slowly bending shattered heart.

"I got hurt today because I didn't not understand someone else's emotions," Alex said. J'onn looked at Alex and drained the glass.

"The glass is empty Alex. If you wish to stay here it is your life, but the answers you will find will not be found at the bottom of that tankard. You found them just now," J'onn clasped Alex's shoulder as he paid the barkeep a 50$. It was for the drink, the time, and the barkeeper's silence of his abilities. Alex watched J'onn walk out the door, and Alex looked to her drink, then the door, then the barkeep. She reached for her wallet and he stopped her.

"I'll put it on his tab," he offered with an easy smile. Alex thanked him and then hustled after J'onn. She burst out the door, and she looked about but she didn't have to look far as he leaned against the wall of the bar.

"How did you know I would follow you?" Alex asked as she slipped her hands in her pockets.

"I didn't, but I would have been here when you needed me whether that is now or later," J'onn replied. Alex doesn't hug often, but when she does she makes them count, and she went to the man that had become like a father to her and let his arms wrap around her shoulders. They walked for a while until he began to notice Alex limp slightly.

"This is the most I have walked on it," Alex said and J'onn nodded.

"I want to come back to work," she said directly to her boss.

"If you come back to work you will strictly on desk work, and no activity, also I will be watching you like a hawk," J'onn paused, "and one more week on leave. Figure out the Kryptonite solution with Miss Luthor. I am sure your research is impeccable," J'onn stipulated. He watched as her shoulders fell, and her head bowed but she nodded.

"I wish you would have turned around, Alex," J'onn said as they began to walk back to where Alex parked halfway across the city. He would call a cab for them if it got to be too much for Alex's knee.

"I don't understand," Alex's said confused and her brow furrowed.

"When you walked away from her, she reached out for you. It is then that I wish you would have turned around," J'onn paused as if hearing something then Alex saw the comms device in his ear, "If you would have turned around, and seen her face, you would have seen the anguish she felt watching you walk away from her. Deserting her. Abandoning her. As I have said I wish you would have turned around, if you had you would not be talking to me right now, earth daughter. You would be figuring out the labyrinth of Miss Luthor's heart."

Alex blinked as she walked. She could not believe of all the people to save her today it was J'onn. He listened to her, helped her figure things out before she drowned in that pint of ale. She remembered how much she wanted that drink, how the pull to take a sip, one single gulp of that amber liquid. She was happy J'onn came when he did. She wasn't sure if she started she would be able to stop. Alex pulled out her phone.

 **Alex: Can I please talk to you?**

The minutes ticked by. They seemed long and stretched into an infinite torture as they walked together on the sidewalk in the bustling city. Alex heard the beep and rushed to dig her phone from her pocket.

 **Lena: I don't know. Why do you want to talk to me?**

She squeezed her eyes shut and looked to J'onn. He nodded.

"Be honest," he said.

 **Alex: Because I am confused about what happened. I want to fix things, or at least figure out what I did wrong so I will never repeat it again… You are worth it, and there is nowhere I would rather be than with you right now.**

Alex waited and then there was a beep. Alex had her fingers ready for a text. But she narrowed her eyes as one came through she wasn't expecting.

 **Kara: She left the room, she thinks you don't care, and you abandoned her, and left her, and ditched her. FIX IT!**

 **Alex: HOW?**

 **Kara: Call her you moron! Texting like this is like a break up text. Put a voice to the words damnit. Gotta go.**

"J'onn I think I would like to go the park in front of Lena's building and sit down. I have a feeling this is going to be a difficult and my knee is beginning to kill me."

"Would you like me to go with you? Make sure you get in the building or to your car safely?" asked J'onn nodding with a small lift the side of his mouth. Alex thought about it and then sighed.

"No, but if you could patrol and tell Kara where I am it might keep things safer," Alex decided and J'onn nodded then hugged Alex. She took the strength of his arms and applied it to the strength of her resolve. He went down and alley as Alex pushed a button on her phone. She walked and listened to her heart pound, and the sound of the call going through.

"Hello."

Alex almost jumped at Lena's voice as it came through the phone. She was then rendered speechless. _Oh shit! Oh no oh no, speak damnit!_

"Alex, if you called just to not talk I'm hanging up," Lena sounded tired.

"No... please, when I heard your voice my mind forgot how to speak," Alex internally groaned. _Nice going moron. Idiot_ she thought to herself.

"Alex, I am tired," Lena said softly and Alex could hear the way she worked her throat to keep her tears at bay.

"You pulled away from me this afternoon because you don't know how to accept what I said, didn't you?" Alex asked softly. There was a small argumentative sound on the phone but a few seconds passed and sounded like the phone was rubbing against something as if she was fighting for the phone. So alex continued to talk as she walked to the park.

"I have a hard time taking complements. I sometimes feel like I don't deserve them. Just do what you are supposed to. I don't need someone to tell me I am doing something I should be doing, and when someone does praise me," Alex listened, she could hear breathing.

"It makes someplace deep down fill up so fast that sometimes it's hard to control my emotions especially if it's someone I care about telling me those things. I would shut down, not talk, or ignore people who do that too. I wish I understood that before I walked away from you this afternoon. I didn't want you to feel pressured, or pushed to be with me," Alex paused checking and hearing.

"You never have to feel like you have to talk to me, or spend time with me or even get to know me. So I made a decision for the both of us to give you space you probably would not have wanted. I apologize for making that choice for both of us," Alex once more paused but knew Lena was still there.

"Lena… I…can a person love another person after as little time as we have spent together?" Alex whispered into the phone. She listened to the breathing on the other side of the phone hitch and hiccup and sniffle as she sat in front of the building that held the woman she thought she admitted she loves. There was a click, and Alex lowered her hand and looked at the phone. She sat there blinking and then held her head in her hands.

 _What was I supposed to think? Of course she hung up. You just admitted you loved her of course she freaked out. But it was the truth._

Alex felt the wind behind her pick up then a body sit on a bench with her in the park. Alex looked up and wondered what floor was Lena's. Kara reached over and held a paper flower in front of Alex. Alex looked back to Kara and the smile on Kara's face gave her hope. She looked to the flower. It was a rose white and Alex opened it and looking to the flower and her brow creased. There was nothing more than a question mark. She looked at Kara.

"What does a white rose mean?" asked the hero softly.

"I am worthy of you, purity, virginity…" Alex looked at the question mark.

"Now the first one, but ask it as a question," Kara guided.

"Am I worthy of you?" asked Alex and then Kara sat back and watched Alex connect the dots, then Kara gave her one more flower, small, made from a post it note. Another rose.

"There is nothing written inside," Kara guided playing cupid. Alex took the pink post it the size of a small rose bud and held it to her chest. She felt the tears gathering, and then arms came around her shoulders. Alex stood and looked down at her sister. Blue met brown.

"Alex when she called me, she was broken hearted. Please be gentle with her heart. I love that woman by Rao but I believe you are better for her than I ever could be, and I believe she is beginning to feel the same way about you," Kara said as she cocked her head to the side and then kissed her sister on the cheek and then walked to the side of the building as sirens came close to the area, then zoomed by, with Supergirl in hot pursuit.

Alex walked up to the building and opened the door. She held her paper flowers in her hand as she walked to the desk. The man lifted an eye brow.

"I am Alex Danvers here to see…" Alex was cut off as the man hit a button on a screen, and then pointed to the door. There was a strange look as if to say we do not need to know, we already know. It was creepy, but Alex went to the elevator and watched the number. The numbers stopped, but the car kept moving, and Alex put her hand to the wall hoping there was not a malfunction then the elevator slowed and then the doors opened. Alex walked into the small corridor, and walked up to the door.

She knew Lena knew she was there. She knew this was going to be hard. Even with those thoughts before her she lifted her hand. The door opened but Alex didn't see host of the room. She looked around, and walked in and closed the door. She looked for locks, but there were none. She walked into the room and looked around and took in everything from the warm colors, to the smell of Lena's perfume in the air. Then Lena stepped from around the corner, with 4 bottles of water. Alex looked at her confused. Lena went to the kitchen table and put two bottles in front of her, and two bottle in front of Alex. She took a huge breath then looked at Alex. Lena put the dart gun on the table. Alex licked her lips.

"I remember the first night we got to know each other we used this little device," Lena opened the magazine and took out 2 darts and put them on the table. "I will not make you do this, but I have a hard time talking, telling the whole truth, and being honest not with you but myself…" Lena was stopped by Alex lunging forward and capturing her lips. Lena's hands came up to Alex's face as lips furiously devoured her own. Alex pulled her completely too her flush against her body. Alex broke their kiss and kissed down to Lena's shoulder and rest her mouth there. Not moving, not initiating, just holding Lena tightly as if she were to let go her would vanish.

"You are so extreme," Alex whispered, "I told you, Love, if you don't want to talk to me, or tell me what's bothering you, it's ok. I just hope you do someday. Everything does not have to be learned right now," Alex said and she squeezed Lena to her.

"I want to tell you everything," Lena leaned back and looked into Alex's honest brown eyes, "But I don't know how. I don't know how to feel, or express emotion. I just don't want to push you away, or hurt you, or lose you because of it," Lena confessed to Alex.

Alex nodded as she leaned forward and took Lena's lips with her own. "I am showing you how I feel right now. What am I trying to say?" Alex asked as she ghosted another kiss over Lean's lips, her cheeks, eyes lids, forehead, and then a painfully gentle kiss on her kips. Lena's hands came to Alex's on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and what she saw made her legs gave just a little but she caught herself.

"Please," begged Lena as she pulled Alex to her, and fell deeper into Alex's embrace, "Please be real," Lena begged the universe.

Alex pulled them from the table, from the dart gun, from the truth serum. She pulled them to the middle of the room away from everything that could ruin this moment. It would be theirs, not a potion that tells the truth, or the issues of abandonment that they both have, or disbelief that another person could love either of them.

Alex stepped away from Lena just far enough to create space. Alex lifted Lena's hand to her chest where her heart is pounding like a jackhammer.

"Touch me," Alex whispered, "Make me real for you."

Lena stood there with her brunette hair down about loose about her shoulders and down her back, her pale pink lips opened as her emerald eyes unlocked at the access Alex gave her. Not more than a few hours ago Alex confided in her issues with touch, and now here was Alex, proving to Lena she would go further for her, let go for her.

Lena lifted a hand to her once ruby lips as she looked at the hand on Alex's chest. She could feel it beat beneath her palm. Her eyes misted over and she sucked in a shaky breath as her finger tips slip up to Alex's neck. She found Alex's pulse and swallowed as her throat constricted as tears threated to take over. She looked up into Alex's eyes and unshed tears rested on her lower eye lid waiting for gravity to allow their journey to continue.

"Why are you crying?" Lena asked catching a tear with her fingertip. Alex closed her eyes and many more fell but they didn't look like tears of agony or unhappiness.

"Because of the way you are looking at me," Alex chocked when she felt her own tears rushing forth threatening to overpower her control.

"How am I looking at you?" Lena quietly asked afraid to speak louder than the pounding of her own heart in her ears or the voice that came from the woman before her. Alex took Lena's hand and kissed the palm. Lena almost swooned.

"You are looking at me like you love me," Alex answered as she let go of Lena's hand letting her reach out, letting her make a choice, letting her make up her own mind as to how she feels. Lena's hand never let go of Alex's as she nodded.

"I have never had anyone look at me the way you are looking at me right now," Lena confessed.

"I have never felt this before," Alex replied.

Lena and Alex looked at the other, the air around them grew thick and charged. With a mind of her own Lena's feet began to back into a doorway, she never let go of Alex's hand. She watched Alex's eyes and they never left her. They were so intense, so focused as if she was the only living breathing person on earth.

Lena and Alex stood as the foot Lena's bed, and Alex didn't care. She wanted to get lost in her eyes forever. She wished to drown in the forest of those orbs and never find her way back to civilization.

"May I touch you?" asked Alex as if she were about to touch the face of a god and needed to be granted permission to such a holy act.

"Please," Lena said as she gave Alex freedom to do as she wished.

"Please tell me if you wish to stop, or I hurt you," Alex said never looking from Lena's eyes.

"Alex, if you don't touch me now, I will positively combust," Lena said with a nervous smile. Alex mirrored her smile but in that moment Alex's demeanor shifted into the laser like focus of a woman on a mission.

Alex began on her shoulder and she slowly slid her right hand down Lena's left shoulder, bicep, then to her fingers. Then she did the same to the right side. Her hands slid from fingertips to hips and her hands flattened on the outside of her hips. Then Alex slowly slid her hands up Lena's abdomen, under her shirt. Slowly, inching. If it were not for the look in Alex's eyes Lena would have thought the woman was teasing her, but it was the opposite. It was as if each touch to Lena effected Alex, made Alex desire flood to the forefront, and made her want Lena all the more. Lena shut her mouth and decided to hang on for the ride.

Alex's hands stopped right below the swell of her breast. Her thumbs stroked the plane where her flesh began to slope up into mounds. Alex pulled her to her body, chest to chest but Alex's hands still on her torso. Alex looked into her with a softened gaze.

"I love you," Alex affirmed, and smiled softly. Lena opened her mouth to answer but the words got stuck right there.

"Say it again, please," Lena asked swallowing the lump in her throat. Alex smiled greater, warmer as she obliged.

"Lena Luthor, whose middle name I will figure out later…"

"Kieran…" Lena spoke before she thought and smiled at Alex's grin.

"Lena Kieran Luthor, I am in love with you," Alex leaned forward look Lena's lips in a light kiss, "I love you. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I do."

Lena swallowed and felt her heart explode, and then the pounding crashed into her ears like waves upon the shore, but when she looked into Alex's eyes, and saw the look of adoration, of love, and of absolute trust, she knew she would be lying if she said she didn't love this woman.

"I love you too," Lena whispered but before she would get a chance to process her confession lips slammed into hers. Lena's body went on automatic. She stripped Alex of her jacket, and shirt before Alex could get her own shirt over her head. Both stopped once more flesh was brought to light. Lena looked down at Alex's torso and saw the discoloration, the bruising, and the way she didn't fully bend over. She saw the grimace as she tried to stand comfortably. She saw the black bra that housed round breasts, pert and perfect. Lena reached out and ran her fingertips over the edge of the fabric, and then around the back. Alex's eyes popped when the bra came undone.

"Magic," Alex whispered as she let the bra fall from her chest and Lena swept straps down her arms. Lena's cheeky smile grew when she saw Alex's blown eyes. Lena pushed Alex onto the bed but knelt down before her and reached out for the calf and lifted the booted foot and popped it off and then did the same for the other foot. Then socks where gone. Lena then nudged Alex's legs apart and placed kisses on Alex collar bone as she flipped open the button of Alex's skinny jeans.

"Wait," Alex said as Lena began to unzip her pants. Lena pulled back afraid she did something wrong. Alex smiled and shook her head.

"I have some bruising on my ribs, hip, and knee. I just want get out of these things without too much pain," Alex said then stripped off the material. She looked up at Lena and saw her eye line. The bruising was a lot worse once clothes came off. Alex pulled the brunette to her.

"We don't have to do this," Alex offered as she pulled Lena to her and held her.

"Shouldn't I be offering you the out, you are the battered one right now," chuckled Lena.

"Lena, I want you, all of you," Alex was about to say more but her lips where caught. Lena lowered Alex oh so slowly to the bed. She stood before the woman and stripped her pants off as well and heard Alex's of intake breath. She hated underwear, and when those bottoms came off so did the rest of her attire. She reached down to Alex's black panties and Alex lifted her hips the best she could and in one hooked finger around fabric and a yank, both women were bare to the other.

Alex looked up at Lena and saw hunger. It was the type of hunger that could only be sated by taste, and taste alone. Both women slipped up the bed, and Lena stretched out beside Alex and kissed her lips, then her neck. She opened her eyes and watched Alex as she slid her tongue up from her navel to the valley between her breasts. Lena bit and nipped over to a deep pink nipple and sucked hard. The gasp and moan from Alex was like music to hear ears. She lifted her body and slid her thigh in between Alex's and pressed her thigh tightly to her hot wet core. Lena let out a moan as she felt Alex's wetness coat her. She rocked with Alex, and the woman beneath her closed her eyes tightly, caught in the throes of passion. Then she slowly slid her body down Alex. It was when everything stopped that Alex opened her eyes. Then she slammed her head back into the pillow with a loud guttural moan.

She never felt Lena lift her legs onto her shoulders. She never felt Lena kiss her thigh, and never felt the woman shift when she plunged into Alex, feasting. Alex clutched at the covers, and fisted the pillows. She could feel her back arch, and her ribs protest the movement but screw her ribs. She was in ecstasy. Her hand went to Lena's head between her legs, and Lena caught her hand and grasped it. She pulled on her hand. Alex looked down to the woman who was drinking in her wetness as if it where the nectar of life.

"I want to see you, I want to see your eyes as you come for me," Lena's said. The pitch of Lena's voice, riddled with desire dropped in timber, and Alex almost came there and then. All Alex could do was nod and try to keep her eyes open. Lena licked up to a batch of bundled nerves and slid into Alex two fingers. Alex hissed and grit her teeth as and then found Lena's rhythm. Lena began to thrust into Alex, speed increasing, and the sounds that came from Alex where sounds Alex had never heard before, they were high, whines, and pleas of more. Lena finally sucked on her, hard, and then thrust in the woman under her, and Alex, screamed, she felt her body leave the bed at the intensity of her orgasm, and when she came down.

Lena was there kissing her shoulder, but the woman was not finished. She kissed Alex lightly then slipped right back into her. Alex gasped and then quivered as her walls clutched at Lena, already ready for a release. Lena lifted her body and placed her thigh right behind her hand and then rocked into Alex. Alex reached up and kissed lips given to her freely and then clutched Lena Luthor in an embrace, raking her nails down her back as she ground out another orgasm and then as she let go of Lena the brunette curled her fingers and brought one more surprise for Alex, shallower as it may be, but just as intense.

Alex looked at Lena and saw the smirk and Alex flipped them, she grit when her ribs protest, but she wanted to worship this woman and she did. But she was so painfully starved for the very feast that Lena just ate from her and licked her way down Lena's body. She was small, lithe even and it was like worshiping the body of an elven princess. Her breasts, though smaller than Alex's, were perfect, round, and full for her body.

Alex wasted no time as she inhaled Lena's desire, and then looked up at into a scorching gaze. Lena watched as Alex kissed up her thigh and then kissed up the other. She bit her lip and tried not to grind into Alex, but Alex could see that battle with desire was quickly loosing. Eyes locked, Alex dove into her lover. Her tongue pronged as deep as it could and Lena gasped out and her hand went to Alex's head. She begged for more, she wanted her deeper, she pleaded for release, but Alex smiled as she swirled her tongue over Lena's clitoris. The smaller woman brought both Alex and herself off the bed as her hips thrust up as she climaxed. Alex smiled and then removed her tongue but slipped in to the knuckle as she thrust into Lena, even hard, strokes. Lena pulled the woman up her body not releasing her fingers and clutched at her, held her to her skin and wrapped her legs around Alex as Alex rocked and thrust into Lena. Lena pulled Alex down onto her as she came. Alex wanted to pull more screams of ecstasy from her body just as the woman below her did, but she saw Lena's face. She swept tears from her lover's cheeks. She kissed eyes lids, and whispered cooing sounds in Lena's ear as she held the woman.

"I am sorry Lena," Alex held the woman, afraid oh so afraid she hurt her. Lena finally turned in Alex's embrace, and kissed her, completely, wholly, and deeply.

"I love you Alex Danvers," Lena said as she let tears slip from her eyes. "I have never been made love to before and it is nearly as beautiful as you are," Lena confessed to her lover.

Alex kissed Lena gently, slowly, sharing her love for her in a simple brush and pull of their lips. Alex had never been made love to like that either, not with that sort of intensity, and not with that much emotion. She never burst from her climax as if she was blown from a cannon. She had never screamed out in pleasure as if she were a woman driven mad from the sheer power of her release. Lena looked at her. She looked into her, and saw Alex. Not the DEO agent, not the badass, not Danvers, but Alex.

"Thank you for loving me, Alex," Lena said placing a hand on Alex's cheek and then stoked her jaw.

"Thank you for seeing into me and finding me. I mean it Lena," Alex emphasized with a kiss.

"You mean what?" Lena asked snuggling into Alex's space.

"You are my hero," Alex smiled to the woman.

"Why? Why do you keep saying that?" Lena couldn't keep her emotions at bay.

"Because you are, and not many people realize how truly wonderful you are let alone tell you," Alex told the woman beside her. All Lena could do was bury her face into Alex's neck making Alex shift to her back digging the blankets out from under them encasing them in a cocoon of warmth and love.


	11. Hemlock

Hemlock - You will be my death

She sat on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket she found in Lena's linen closet. She could not sleep as she last took a look at the clock next to Lena's bedside table. She looked at the beautiful woman curled on the bed facing her. Alex didn't know when it happened. Actually she knew when exactly it happened and she had to smile slightly at the moment she and Lena shot each other with that damn dart. It was clear they were never to lie to the other, no matter how much they disapproved of the topic of conversation. When Alex looked at Lena's closed eyes, and lips puff slightly in sleep she found that she wanted this. The thought petrified her. She moved from the bed when the clock read some abominable morning hour.

After she made tea she found a blanket, and then took the beverage and blanket and curled up in a chair on the balcony that looked over the city. The early morning hour chill threatened to seep into Alex's bones but she snuggled up tightly and watched, listened, and meditated on the situation at hand.

Thoughts were treacherous things. Her thoughts went back to Maggie. It took her forever to find Maggie. It took forever to feel free enough to be herself, strong enough to stand up for her own heart, and declare her own heart's desire. She fell in love with Maggie, and she had to scoff at the cliché attached to their meeting. Love at first sight, what a joke right? But it happened to her. Her time with Maggie was in a way complicated and for Alex it was perfect. Everything in her life was complicated, their relationship just seemed to fit. Then talk of wanting a kid.

Alex sighed and tightened her hands about her cup and went to take a sip but none was left. She went back to the kettle, got another cup and returned to her thoughts. For Alex it was the one thing she wanted, eventually. Not right then, not even in the next year, but the idea of having a child spooked Maggie so severely that she ran. Alex was left decimated. Broken so far beyond repair she threw herself into work, threw herself AT work one could say. She shifted slightly and felt the tug on her ribs, and thought about that day. She questioned herself repeatedly that if she wasn't so gung-ho to forget or so blasted stubborn against feeling again, would she have almost killed herself in the process of getting the bad guy?

Then Lena came along like a flash freeze on everything she was doing. She stopped that night in Lena's office when she let go and talked about herself. Alex smiled and shook her head when she remembered she called Lena an enchantress in another life. She surely enchanted the older Danvers sister.

Another heavy sigh. Is she seeing Lena like this because of a rebound, or is she deeply attracted the brilliant woman in that bed in the other room? Alex mused on that one question until the sun came up. Her thoughts were tugged from the darker route they were taking by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet eyes the color of precious green gem stones. Then sparkled slightly as a bit of … something dissipated in Lena's eyes. Alex recognized that look, she knew those eyes, and they melted her.

Alex stood and pushed Lena back into the apartment closing the door behind her. Alex saw those eyes widen, and then darken as Alex dropped the blanket from around her revealing her bruised and battered body to the woman in front of her. Alex tugged the robe open on Lena and then smiled as Lena's hands reached out to touch her.

It was midday when the two women had officially came up for air. Water they consumed like it was gasoline to a fire, but when Alex and Lena relocated to the bed they became lost in touch taste and sounds. The sun shone through the window, and Lena threw her legs over the side, and then turned around. Her gasp was noticed by Alex. She lounged in her bed in the same position as her dream the day after the dart experience. She looked over to Alex, Alex looked back. She felt desire flood again for the woman than smiled at her with warmth and love. She also knew that if she did not get some food in them they may starve. She made a choice to starve and crawled back in bed to a chuckling Alex.

As the saying goes, all wonderful things must come to an end. Alex and Lena needed to get out of Lena's apartment. Alex asked if Lena would like to have that walk that she asked her on the day before. They walked the parks paths, talking, getting to know the other, just as lovers do. Lena's phone made a sound Alex had never heard before and Lena's face paled. She dug out her phone and hit a button on the phone. She and Alex sat down and she held up the device before them.

Reign was throwing objects at the field, watching, then she began touching here and there. She tried to use her heat ray and ice breath. She didn't seem rushed, but she seemed to be …

"Oh shit," Alex said as she dug out her phone and called J'onn while Lena watched. When she got off the phone she looked at Lena as she watched the woman watch her close friend begin to punch here and there on the force field. Alex placed a hand on Lena's wrist. Lena pulled her eyes from the screen and Alex saw the fear. It was a strange sight. Lena Luthor showing fear, yeah right. But in that moment, with Reign testing her boundaries. She saw fear. A Worldkiller plotting escape, and might actually succeed.

"Lena, we have to go. We just ran out of time," Alex said bringing the CEO out in Lena. The both got up and Lena called a car to meet them at the entrance of the park. When they got to Lena's office at L-corp they were met by, Winn, Supergirl, J'onn, and a number of agents in her office lobby. She opened the door like some queen with her minions following her into the chamber. J'onn looked between Lena and Alex and internally sighed, happy for his earth daughter. He gave her a bag and she nodded.

"I will not be able to hold you back, so I will make sure you are at my side," J'onn said and Alex nodded taking the duffle into Lena's en-suite. Kara followed behind her sister into the bed room. She began pulling out the gear and setting it out on the bed so Alex can easily reach it faster without having to dig in the bag.

"Kara, you can't be here," Alex said as she finally clipped the tactical vest to her chest over her kevlar. Kara nodded, but she reached out for her sister. Alex met Kara half way in the embrace and crashed together. Kara took one more moment longer than normal.

"I saw the research Alex, if you have to use it," Kara pulled away and put her hands on Alex's shoulder making her sister look her right in the eye, "use it, promise me you will use it."

Alex knew what she was talking about and gulped and nodded.

"I love you Alex," Kara said with a tear in her blue eyes.

"Oh Kara I love you too. More than anyone," Alex replied grasping Kara's hands. Then there was a cheeky smile on Kara's lips.

"Not any one Alex, I think I am becoming a very close second," Kara joked and then flew from the room. Alex sighed, and then smiled. Kara was right, but no one would be able to replace her.

J'onn pulled Alex aside and told her that she would be in his command, and she would follow orders, and she would not get killed. When he said this he looked directly at Lena, then nodded to her. Alex walked to Lena and stood away from her, unsure of what to do or say. Lena waited for the last man and woman to leave her office then she turned and grabbed Alex by the clips of the tactical vest and yanked her hard. She wanted to thrash and scream and yell and pound on the woman to make her stay but she could not. She just clutched the buckles and pushed and pulled back and forth on Alex crying. Alex unable to take the movement any more, put her hands on Lena's. Then when the pushing and pulling stopped, she lifted a finger to raise Lena's face to hers. Lips found the others.

"Promise me…" began Lena, but Alex stopped her with a kiss and pulled back.

"I will never make that promise," Alex saw the pain in Lena's eyes as she said that and then Alex stoke, "One day it will make me a liar, and you are I will never again have lies between us," Alex stepped from Lena and then when she was half way to the door words she heard just last night hammered into her chest and almost made her stay… Almost.

"Alexandria Danvers, I love you," Lena said in a voice as if declaring a decree to her subjects. Then softly, "You fool, I love you."

"I know," Alex said and then she turned around found green, "Because I would never be able to love another person the way I love you after seeing the love in your eyes last night, this morning, and this very moment," Alex strode to the door before her legs failed to walk in the right direction. She just hoped the direction she chose was the correct one.

"I have never seen her like this," Kara said from the side of the room. She had been oddly quiet and Lena thought she had gone.

"I thought you could not be here," Lena said blushing from head to toe sitting down behind her desk. She let Winn confiscate Jess's desk so he could monitor the feeds, and comms.

"I am here to get you out of here incase anything goes sideways," Kara informed Lena as she stepped closer to the woman and then stood next to her. Lena watched when Alex, with the correct codes retrieved the Kryptonite. She would have to put it in a high powered grinder, but the process for different types of Kryptonite would take very little time. Kara slid a hand to Lena's shoulder and then the woman looked up.

"She didn't promise Kara," Lena said but her voice was failing her. Kara couldn't help it as she dropped her a knee and held Lena in the chair.

"You know why right?" asked Kara stroking Lena's hair soothing. Lena shook her head. She heard Alex's words but she wished she would have lied to her, placated her, given her hope.

"She knew you would resent it," Kara said softly and continued when Lena's mouth opened to object, "You would resent the lie, you would think she didn't keep her promise to you. She did it because she loved you so much she couldn't even lie to make your heart feel better about going in there. Lena she did it because she would be lying to herself. You didn't hear her heart as she left," Kara paused and then stood.

"What did it sound like?" Lena asked as she sat trying to keep her world together. When Kara stopped pacing back and forth, listening to the agents in the building, the banging of Reign on the barrier, and then thunder of Lena's heart, she looked at Lena.

"It sounded like it cleaved in two, split at the soul," Kara stepped forward and looked down at the Luthor, "It stopped, and when it started again it was broken, not the same," Kara said with sad eyes, and when Lena's hands went to her face Kara was there, and Lena turned in her arms, and let herself be wrapped up in warmth and strength, and love.

 **Alex and Agents…**

"A few more moments, everyone have their kryptonite bullets?" Alex asked as she watched the 3 pieces of synthesized kryptonite ground down into dust. She walked over the dart guns on the wall. She looked at J'onn.

"Agent Schott put me through to Kara and Miss Luthor," J'onn commanded. No more than a crack in the ear piece.

"Miss Luthor, these dart guns, can we put the dust in them and inject the element in to the subject?"

"The subject, as you so eloquently call the woman in there, would resist it, you have to dissolve it to an extent," Lena said haughtily, trying regain her composure, her power.

"How would be do that without super heading the material?"

"May I speak to Agent Danvers?" Lena rolled her eyes, then a crack.

"We are on open comms Lena, what do you propose? I was thinking adding to water and then filling the darts but I'm not sure about the ratio to water so that they can actually be effective. We have to be right, and I want a second opinion," Alex said thinking.

"You have to heat them slightly, but when heating you should see them dissolve into the water much like sugar in tea," She listened to Alex as she stood in front of 3 beakers on 3 different burners, and then she added the dust to each beaker, "They should dissolve because of the heating. They are not completely powdered though, it's like salt water. It can still recrystallize with evaporation, but you should be able to use the darts now." Lena listened to Alex giving instructions and then poured the beakers contents into a machines to fill empty darts.

Kara, and Lena heard the thank you, and then orders to proceed. Now how in the hell were they going to fight a world killer with simple freaking darts?

 **Reign's Lab…**

"You have your orders green, gold, and then black, understood?" J'onn confirmed with the team. The team walked into the lab weapons drawn and saw the masked woman. She smiled viciously at the men and women that arrived.

"You think you can stop me? Your precious Supergirl could not. You puny Humans, I am Reign," the Worldkiller smirked. Alex walked to the barrier, but J'onn put a hand on her shoulder. Alex nodded, it will be ok.

"I have something you want," Alex said as she held the green kryptonite dart loosely. The woman threw her head back in a classic, cheesy supervillain laugh. Like a comic book.

"You have nothing I want. Stupid human."

"Ruby," Alex said and then crossed her arms. Reign looked at Alex, disgusted.

"Why would I want that watered down sack of half human?"

"Because we tested her, she has world killer DNA and we can brainwash the girl into thinking and doing whatever we want, even killing you," Alex smirked as the woman in the enclosure paused.

"She is a mere child."

"A mere child that nearly killed Supergirl three days ago in her own bloodlust," Alex lied. She was playing a sneaky game, and fragile game. The Worldkiller smirked and nodded.

"I want the child," Reign demanded, "as you know your weapons are useless on me, give me the child."

"We will give you the child if you and the child vacate the planet, and not return," Alex said. She tried to school her heart, she imagined snow on fallen logs, rain on lily pads, and rustling leaves.

"Granted, I will allow this… exchange," Reign promised with a nod and a grin. Then the wall came down, and Reign sighed as fresh air came around her. She stepped toward Alex, and all hell broke loose.

J'onn gave the order. Every agent counted the number of times they shot their darts, and unloaded half their magazine and watched the woman smirk as they began to absorb into her body. She walked slowly to Alex, not phased. Then Alex grinned back as she unloaded the rest of her clip into Reign. Alex back away quickly as J'onn reached for her. Reign threw J'onn back and Alex walked backward as her agents shot the rest of their magazines into the alien in front of them. She didn't realize it but she was slower, and predictable, and then she stopped. An ear piercing scream filled the room. The dark woman hit her knees as the pain flooded her senses. Alex walked to the woman and shot three times in to Reign's neck. It was like two bodies layered on top of each other being torn apart. One a regular, beautiful, distraught woman screaming for her life, and then the villain right next to her. Alex ran and pulled Sam from the reach of Reign. She pulled her to side. Sam was free. Sam was alive.

Their job was done and then she turned to make sure that the Worldkiller was captured. She never heard a thing, not one sound one simple eep, squeak, scream or moan. Oh God, no, please don't make them dead. Then right there, in front of Alex the villainess displayed feral grin. Alex crouched and fought back as Reign came at her. She had to protect Sam, she had to get Lena's friend back to her. She had hope someone would help her, but no one came. Reign, slower not than Kara in the sparring room still packed more of a punch. She was stronger and she grabbed Alex by the front of her gear and slammed her down on the floor. Alex coughed blood. Reign walked around her and wiped off her check, arms, body and neck clearing the darts. Alex felt it before she could see it. Her head snapped back and her cheek and temple exploded. She was lifted again and then a fist to her side, and then another to her face. Over, and Over, and Over again. She took one last ditch effort, a survivalists effort. Reign held the vest in her hands as Alex unbuckled herself and kicked off the woman. Alex hit the ground she couldn't get up, her muscles screamed. She only hand enough strength to reach into her pocket. She lifted the stone to her mouth and swallowed. All Alex remembered was a haze, and her hands connection, her kicks, flying. The smell of blood. Her hands covered with it. Then black.

She came too later in J'onn's arms. She laid her head on his chest and let him take her away.

She woke for a moment and a light was in her face, and a frantic woman wearing a mask barked orders, and then she looked at her and said something. She knew that voice, "Mom?"


	12. Burgundy Rose

**Burgundy Rose - Unconscious Beauty**

 **In Lena's Office….**

"Kara, what in the hell is your sister doing?" Lena asked her voice getting higher. Kara watched, and then swallowed as she listened to Alex's words. She took Lena's face in her hands.

"DO… NOT… WATCH…" Kara held her head and knew she may bruise the woman but she could not let Lena watch.

"Kara Please…" Lena begged and Kara let her go and Lena turned around. The darts worked, Sam was separated. Alex got Sam out of the way. Then a blur, agents knocked out.

"Alex get out!"

But it was no avail. Lena watched as her lover took blow after blow to her unhealed body. She watched as she was thrown, kicked, held aloft. She watched her bleed, and the left eye begin to purple and swell almost immediately. She watched in Horror, with her hand over her lips as Reign pounded Alex over and over in the body, and face. She watched as Alex's body dropped to the floor like a sack of unmovable bones. A sliver of hope coiled around the base of her spine when she saw a bloody and beaten Alex reach into her pocket and swallow something. Lena reached out but it was already done. Alex beat Reign but to what extent. Both woman held the other as they watched the feed.

"Is this what it's like watching me on the news?" Kara sked trying to work her throat?"

"Yes," Lena said as she waited for something anything. Finally after some time J'onn woke and looked around and went to his fallen men, then he went to Alex. Kara watched intently, as he checked her pulse and bowed his head. She watched at this stoic, and hard man cried relief as he scooped up Alex and took her to the DEO. Winn came in from Jess's desk and told them both DEO cleanup is on their way. Lena and Kara sat there. Kara grabbed Lena picked her up bridal style and flew to the DEO.

Kara and Lena ran through the DEO and went straight to medical. Kara was looking for Dr. Charles and when she found him he was talking fast. She nodded and then left Lena to talk to the Dr. and tell the doctor what happened and what she swallowed, and what might be needed.

Kara came back in less than 45 minutes later with Eliza. Eliza walked straight past Lena already taking off her jacket and walked to the equipment closet and grabbed fresh scrubs. Lena watched the woman scrub in as they began to work on Alex.

 **Later…**

Lena waited in the room with Alex, and watched as she breathed. She counted each breath to a hundred then started over. When the DEO agents collected the body of Reign, there was nothing left but a bloody, broken, beaten body. The terror that woman wrought on the city will be no more. Alex did her job a little too well, and the woman died.

Sam was held in another part of medical in the DEO and was surprised that later Kara came back with Ruby. Sam came by with Ruby, and looked on the patient. Lena watched as Ruby went up to Alex, and hugged the woman in the bed. Her heart leapt at the sight. Sam hugged Lena and didn't let go until Ruby let go of Alex. Then it was just the two of them

Lena felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. A smile so warm smiled down on her as she was handed a cup of coffee. The woman sat next to her child and her eyes wondered over the woman in the bed and then she sighed.

"Kara has told me everything," she took a sip, "I have no idea how you watched her get the hell beat out of her. I could never have seen Jeramiah go through something like that. The X-Kryptonite saved her, thank you."

"Kara tried not to let me watch but I begged her to let me see what was happening, between you and me, I wish I never witnessed that, "Lena looked back to Alex, "I wish I could take away everything that happened in the past 72 hours."

"From what I understand A LOT has happened in those 72 hours," Eliza smiled as she looked knowingly at Lena, Lena had the grace to blush, "Are you sure you want to go back? You have such a gift now? Would you sacrifice that gift?"

"If it meant Alex's safety then yes I would," Lena admitted strongly,

"I see," Eliza stood and pulled Lena over to the sofa they set into the room, she wrapped her arms around Lena, "I have heard a great many things from both my daughters. It's not every day one woman can steal both their hearts. I would love to know more about the woman they love," Eliza said as she crossed her legs and looked into Lena's Eyes. The Luthor broke down right there. She broke into a fit of sobs into the motherly embrace of Eliza Danvers.

"Oh it will be alright, you are a Danvers now. We look out for each other," Eliza said and Lena looked up quickly into Eliza's eyes and then to Alex.

"Dang right she is," Lena snapped her head around to see Kara standing there in a pair of jeans, shirt, glasses and cardigan.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked both women.

They tilted their head and looked at each other than both smiled, "We have such a strange family. Why not add a brilliant green eyed engineer from MIT who is loyal, brave, trustworthy, and clearly in love with my daughter?" Eliza said as she looked at Lena opening her arms to the young woman. Lena paused and it was when Kara used super speed and then pushed her into Eliza as she embraced her at the same time, effectively making a Lena sandwich on the sofa.

 **Later…**

"She isn't waking up?" Lena said to Kara. She was wondering if Alex using the X-Kryptonite was wise. Kara nodded. Her worry was evident. The she snapped her fingers.

"Lena we are morons," Kara said as she picked Alex up and went to the sun room. Kara placed her on the bed and then started the machine. Lena swallowed at the implications and she was not sure if Alex would like the probable outcome.

For the next 2 days they gave Alex 2 hours of sun time 3 times a day and watched as her body healed its self. Dr. Charles told them that even though she has some traits of a Kryptonian, she does not have full powers. Kara asked what that mean. He smiled, and he looked at Lena and Kara then said.

"The Kryptonite was not in her body long enough to transform her in anyway permanently," He looked at his chart, "The effects should slowly run their course in a few weeks. She will be fine."

"Doc, sorry, but she is in a coma. That is not fine," Kara said as she felt Lena slip her hand in the blondes. The doctor nodded.

"She got the shit kicked out of her Kara. Remember, you didn't exactly wake up immediately. Give her time," he said and turned from them ending the conversation.

 **Waking Up…**

Alex opened her eyes. Lena felt her fingers move in her hand, as she dozed in the chair near Alex's bed. Lena leaned forward and looked at Alex waiting. Alex looked right into her eyes, but yet Lena waited.

"I love you Lena Kieran Luthor," Alex croaked out her voice raw after nonuse. Lena blinked, and didn't move. She was frozen.

Kara burst through the door with Eliza right on her tail. "Lena your heart beat are you..." Kara looked to the bed and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked growing anxious by the minute. Lena moved and the other two women let her inch closer to the other woman.

"I… I- cant," Lena excused herself and walked to the bathroom. Kara went with her leaving Eliza to walk to her daughter and pick up her chart. She looked at her vitals, shined a flashlight in her eye, Alex heard a small, hmm, but other than that nothing as Eliza scribbled her observations on the clipboard.

"Why did she run from me?" Alex asked as her throat tightened about her windpipe making it hard to breathe. Eliza saw the tells of an anxiety attack and sat on the bed holding Alex in her arms.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Eliza asked and Alex thought.

"I got the shit kicked out of me by Reign, then took the X-Kryptonite. Everything was a blur," Alex tried the best she could to understand.

"Honey, You almost died," Eliza brushed her hair from Alex's face as the woman looked at Eliza, and then Eliza slipped off the bed and sat down still holding Alex's hand, "She watched every single hit, kick, slam. She watched you brutalized, and laid open on the operation table as we took out the stone. She saw EVERYTHING Alex."

"Oh my God," Alex whispered eyes wide in horror.

 **Kara and Lena…**

Kara raced after Lena to the nearest restroom and stopped as Lena broke through the stall door and then heard her knees hit the floor just as Lena began the throw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The retching carried on for a few more long moments, and then the toilet flushed. Lena walked shakily out of the bathroom stall and rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands. Her hands fell to the side of sink and then Kara saw her go green once more as she dove back for the toilet. Kara brought out her phone as she listened to the horrid sounds of Lena's retching body.

 **Kara: She is in the bathroom. Sick to her stomach. I think the stress finally got to her.**

 **Eliza: Alright, I'll come check on her in a moment. Thank you Kara.**

Kara put the phone back in her pocket and then went to the stall with a wet paper towel and placed it on the back of Lena's neck and then gave her another paper towel in case she need it. The door opened to the bathroom and Kara bent back to look at her mom but backed away and out of the bathroom. The woman bent behind Lena and then gave her a piece of gum. Lena took it and thanked her. She knelt down and put her arms around Lena and when Lena turned in the embrace her body tensed and then Lena's arms went around their waist.

Alex lifted her lover from the floor and took her back to the room and sat on the sofa in the room she just vacated. She held Lena to her chest as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Alex felt Lena's tears run down from her neck and into the scrubs she got from Eliza so she can move about DEO without the gown.

Alex whispered in Lena's ear everything she wished she would have told her before she fought Reign. She told her how much she loved her. She told her how she felt about her in real words, descriptive words. She told her which flowers Lena was to her and why due to their meanings. She told her she was sorry for not taking into consideration the situation. She told her she was an idiot to think she could get Reign to go down with mere darts. She told her how much she hoped for a future with her. She told her she wanted to make Lena happy. She wanted no secrets, and to be as transparent as Lena had always been with her. She wanted to kiss away every fear, and take every bit of pain she felt onto her own body.

Alex rocked Lena like that until Eliza and Kara came back into the room and then took the two chairs opposite them. Lena only buried her face into Alex's neck, and the agent let her. She knew, even though she was the newest member of team Danvers, she was afraid to show her tears, her weaknesses. Kara watched both women and reached out for her mother and took her hand.

"Never do that to me again, Alexandria Danvers," Lena whispered into Alex's ear and Alex pulled away and looked into Lena's green eyes and nodded, "This is the second time I am telling you this, Alex. Please…" Lena stopped as her voice broke and Alex clutched her lover's tiny frame tighter to her body. She looked over to Eliza and Kara. Then she nodded as if something unsaid was finally agreed upon. Alex moved from the Sofa scooting Lena to the cushion beside her. Lena looked up to Alex. Alex kissed her lips, and cupped her cheek.

"I will keep my promise," Alex said as she walked from the women in the room. Lena reached out but then looked at Kara and Eliza. Kara tilted her head listening. Eliza had a soft glow of knowledge in her eyes.

"I wonder if the slightly enhanced strength with fade, and the healing would be nice to keep," Eliza said as she looked to Lena. Lena quirked an eyebrow and then realized how she made it back to the room, how she was sitting on Alex, and how Alex didn't seem one bit phased by the situation.

Then Lena and Eliza turned to Kara as Kara gasped. Kara's wide eyes told the women something major happened to Alex, and both jumped to their feet but Kara stopped them.

"She isn't in danger. She… She just resigned," Kara said trying to listen, "They are in J'onn's mediation room. They are talking… I am not listening anymore. It's too personal," Kara said as she began to look around the room.

"I can't believe she resigned," Kara gushed silently. Eliza blinked, and then turned to Lena and smiled. It that of relief. Lena looked at both of the women not sure how to feel. In her heart though it was warm and completely whole.

"Remember when I told you that Alex could love so much better than I could?" Kara said to Lena as she looked over to Lena and the woman nodded, "I don't think I could give up being Supergirl Lena," Kara said and then let the woman connect the dots.

Kara chuckled and then walked to Lena and sat on the couch. Kara pulled the woman down to where her head was in her lap and she ran her fingers through her hair at her temple.

"She never gave this up for Maggie, Lena. Never once had it even crossed her mind," Kara said softly smiling down at the brunette. Lena looked over to Eliza and then Eliza simply smiled and watched Kara and Lena interact. Lena simply closed her eyes, and sighed. She let Kara stroke the hair at her temples, she let herself be loved. She let herself hope for a future.

 **J'onn and Alex**

"I want many things J'onn, and one of those is a future," Alex took a deep breath, "I can't have those things if I am constantly throwing myself in danger, almost dying," Alex hoped J'onn understood.

J'onn invited Alex into the meditation room and they faced each other. Alex wanted nothing more than the quit and run, but she could not do that to the man that saved her life. Her memories went all the way back to that night when he offered another life as she sat in a jail cell on a path to self-destruction. Now the man that stared back at her is the same man that called her his earth daughter. This is the same man that saved her the night she discovered paradise in Lena touch.

"Alex, are you sure this is the path you wish to take?" J'onn asked the woman in front of him.

"If you had a chance at love, J'onn, would you take it?" Alex asked she watched at J'onn thought back to everything he lost.

"My duty is to my new purpose, to my earth children, and to protect them," J'onn said to Alex and Alex nodded.

"My duty is to my own heart," Alex said and she rest her hand on her chest, "This is my chance to look back J'onn. I am turning around, and taking a look, and I walking to where my heart is taking me," Alex said then stopped. She no longer needed words, he could feel her resolve. He could also feel her fear of disappointing him. Alex bowed her head as she began to stand, silently sorry for disappointing her mentor, friend, and father figure.

"She is the right choice, but if you should wish to come back, you are welcome," J'onn smiled then stood and embraced Alex, "Even if it is to spar."

Alex laughed, and then broke from J'onn sniffling. They walked back to Comms arms around the other and she kissed his cheek, and hugged him tight. Everyone in the room stropped, frozen by the action and then J'onn looked back the room and barked orders and watched screens, ever alert, and vigilant.

Alex walked back to the room and saw Kara with her hand stroking Lena's hair lulling her to sleep. She looked over to the empty chair and then looked around.

"I resigned," Alex said to Kara. Kara nodded and then looked down to Lena.

"She is so lucky," Kara said and all Alex could do was nod. Lena's eyes opened and found Alex's brown. She didn't move but they gazed at the other.

"Here I am, just me. Is that ok?" Alex asked as she went to kneel in front of Kara and Lena. Lena lifted her hand and the back of her fingers stroked Alex face.

"It was ok before, I just didn't want you dead," Lena said. Alex took her hand and placed Lena's palm against her cheek.

"I don't want to die before I can show you how much I love you, show how much I cherish you, and make you believe you are precious," Alex kissed her cheek then nuzzled her ear, "I don't want to die before I can make you believe you are my hero." Alex backed away.

Lena hooked Alex's head and kissed her, "It's fast, so freakishly fast how this happened. Are you ready? I know I am," Lena confided, "When I watched… what happened to you. I broke Alex. I thought I finally found my future, and then it was ripped from me. We haven't even had a moment to breathe and figure this out, but when I saw that I knew what I wanted, but I want to take this slower. I want to take time to be sure in what we want," Lena told Alex. There was a clearing of ones throat and they looked at the source.

"I love being in on what's going on but can we stop kissing in my lap," Kara adjusted her glasses, "It's making me uncomfortable," Lena laughed at Alex's mortified face. They moved and sat with Kara. Everyone talked and chatted. Kara talked with Eliza and Alex leaned over.

"When can I get out of here?" Alex asked and Lena looked up.

"I don't think anyone can stop you but your mother signed off on your release when you came back with me," Lena grinned. Alex smiled and then grabbed Lena's hand. She began to walk and then they stopped.

"Shit, I don't work here any longer," Alex looked like she was hit by a brick wall and Lena thought she might have second thoughts, "I can't take a car," Alex groaned and Lena laughed.

"Agent Danvers, here are your new credentials," a petty officer said as she walked up to Alex, saluted, gave her an envelope, and then saluted, and walked away.

"That was fast. Less than an hour?" Alex said as her shoulders dropped slightly. She opened the envelope and read her termination papers. As she read her eyes grew. She gave the papers to Lena and Lena blinked.

Alex was an independent contractor with the DEO, and have the same clearances, access to the facility, and property before she left. She was just a civilian now working with the government.

"I didn't know you had a Military rank," Lena said as she gave Alex her papers back. Alex shrugged. She didn't really care about it.

"It is easy to advance in a hidden military branch of the United Stated dear," Alex said as she walked them to the garage so she could borrow a car. She grabbed her phone before she left and texted J'onn she will borrow the car and thanks for the contract. She knew this meant she was still DEO, but now had freedom to branch out, maybe even finish her MD, maybe.

"But you were a Colonel, isn't that like high ranking?" Lena asked as Alex took her hand and strolled down the hall.

"Not too high. I had a lot of bosses, like J'onn is like a General with stars and everything but he hasn't told me how many, and he doesn't talk about it anyway. Those are Hank Henshaw's titles, not J'onn's," Alex explained as she flashed her new ID, got new keys, and they got in the car and drove.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked. Alex looked over and smiled.

"The future," Alex grinned as Lena rolled her eyes, but she grabbed for Alex's hand. The future sounds kinda nice, she looked over to Alex, it looked pretty nice too.


	13. Wallflowers

Hey Everyone!

Well that was a fast 13 chapters and for this story it is not finished. I dont know if I have written anything so quickly before. I have to admit there is a small loss at this story being over already. They were so fun to write. I have read a lot of people online and a lot of people dont see the Agentcorp possibilities. Well, neither do I really, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't fun to play with their universe. Can Lena and Alex get together, and if so how? That's how I wrote this and it went from a 3 or 4 chapter mini fic to a real story and I owe that the the muses for throwing those thoughts in my head and EVERY SINGLE one of you guys who have encouraged me to keep writing. You are all phenomenal. Thank you. On the the next story... or continuing a story! lol we will figure it out together.

Thanks,  
snow

* * *

Wall-flower - Fidelity in Adversity

Wallflowers are a sign of things to come, and that are, and things that will be as long as the heart allows it. They can be anything the grower of their garden wishes, from peonies, to hydrangeas, roses to tulips or lilies. Wallflowers, can be chosen, and accepted as the walls of one's universe. For Lena and Alex, they are each other's wallflower. Staying with the other, remaining side by side, through thick and thin. Many people call that fidelity in adversity. In the language of the flowers, that was what a wall flower is, fidelity in adversity. Ever true, ever faithful, ever present in their world.

It wasn't until three years later when Alex and Lena found themselves on Alex's land, sitting on the porch sipping cups of tea watching the sun set. Alex, unofficially retired from the DEO. Lena and Alex had to spend so many alien incidents in a lab figuring out cures for the hurt, or weapons for the villains. Lena made a place for Alex in the ETRD department, which Alex when they were alone shifted the letters around and called then the TERD's. Extraterrestrial Research and Development department at L-Corp saved lives, both terrestrial and Extraterrestrial. It was that drive for discovery, and longing to do good, and help that brought both woman closer and closer.

Lena never had a person that was truly equal to her in every way. Alex and Lena came up with the simple fact that their nerdieness got in the way of real relationships. It's not that they were too smart, no. It was that they were never really interested in regular things. People wanted to watch Family guy or Futurama, they wanted to watch Forged in Iron, and DYI channels, and molecular biology break through. They never really clicked because they were bored. But they realized that when they found the other they didn't have to suppress their intelligence for their partner to feel smart. They talked, and bounced ideas off of each other. That bouncing of Ideas, Alura's AI data base, and alien tech lead to Lena and Alex being able to reconstruct the birthing pods, using DNA from two women. IT WORKED! Alex was ecstatic, and Lena basked tin the woman's newfound array of emotions.

Lena looked over the Alex on that autumn evening and saw her beauty. She was slender, small even, almost as small as she was. Her eyes became brighter the past few years, more vivid, as if she were free to wonder, and bask in the journey of that wonderment, like children do when they study stars for the first time. She was happy, and then there where days, she was depressed and never wanted to get out of the bed, but those days are fewer and farther in between. Lena thought of their physical relationship, and she never had a woman, or man for that matter ever be so giving, gentle, and loving, and yet flip a switch and give Lena any and everything she wanted or needed. She was surprised when Alex was rather adventurous in bed, and as she sat staring at her lover she blushed as memories flooded.

Lena loved this woman. It took her 4 months with Alex to realize that she was a moron chasing after the wrong Danvers sister for, God, she didn't want to think about the time wasted. Love came with many warning bells, and mistrust to Luthors. She and Alex fought, drove each other mad over those issues but they never left the other woman's side. Alex needed her just like Lena needed Alex. It call came to a head when Lena hit Alex. It never hurt Alex, there were some residual effect of the XK from being in her system. She was slightly faster, she was strong, very strong for a human, she could hear from across their property if she need to, and she could heal with the sun. So when Lena slapped Alex, drew blood from Alex's mouth, Lena knew she was done for. She knew Alex would leave, and it would be time for it. For Lena All good things come to an end, everyone leaves her, abandons her or turns on her. But Alex looked at her with sad eyes and brought out a card. It was a therapist at the DEO, and Alex said that they both might need to go as individuals and as a couple. Lena took the card and stared at Alex as Alex turned away and went to their bedroom. Lena kept the card for a month before telling Alex it might be a good idea. They have been seeing Dr. Bullock for about a year, and have never been happier, or more content, or just great.

Lena's breath held for a moment, and her heart skipped just as it did every time Alex looked at her as Alex turned her eyes from the sunset. She loved that even after three years of constant co-habitation she had not gotten over those first shades of desire and romance from the beginning of their relationship. Sometimes, a lot of the times, it was like the first time they made love, or the first time they said I love you. It still felt new and Lena adored that, and hoped it would never end.

"Hey," Alex said with a smile that was all for Lena.

"Hey back," Lena smiled at her lover. She watched as Alex shifted in her chair and poured them more tea from their service set.

"Where do you see us in 5 years?" Alex asked. Lena smiled. They played this game often. The answers rarely changed but sometimes things come up at work, or with Kara, or Eliza, and there was a time for re-evaluation and introspection.

"I see you," Lena said blushing slightly, "with me. Maybe something more." Lena had not been wanting to push the issue for a while, she didn't want to throw too much at Alex. Alex was one other those people you want on your team in the event of a crisis but, in her personal life, she liked to come to her own conclusion, her own path, and her future.

"Explain more," Alex said taking Lena's hand. Lena put the cup on the small table in front of them.

"Alex, a long time ago you said you wanted a child," Lena saw Alex tense up. The XK had one notable flaw to it that they both hated and it drove Alex into a massive depression about a year ago. "What if I said that in our future, I see us with a child?" Lena asked the woman and Alex stared at her and then she turned to the darkening sky. Lena held her breath. Then Alex turned back to her with a slightly watery smile.

"I would like that very much Lena," Alex said.

"Alex where do you see us one year from now?" It was Lena's turn to ask. Alex held up her finger and stood. She took their tea service in side. Lena waited and the longer she waited the more her gut began to squirm. It was a simple question yes, but sometimes simple questions with Alex, had very BIG answers.

"Close your eyes," Alex asked coming right up behind Lena. Lena heard shuffling, scuttling, and then Alex let go of Lena's eyes so she could open them.

Before her was Kara, Eliza, J'onn, and Jess. Lena looked at Jess for support but the woman only shook her head and smiled. Each person held a flower. Alex stepped forward and pulled Lena with her. She first went to Jess, and Alex took the flower from Jess.

"This is a red Peony. It is supposed to mean devotion. Jess has been ever devoted to you, Lena," Alex said as she looked to Jess. Lena leaned forward.

"What's happening?" Lena whispered nervously.

"You will find out Miss Luthor," Jess smiled and Lena noticed it becoming slightly watery. Alex pulled on Lena's hand and found herself standing right in front of J'onn. The man handed her his plant.

"Sage is said to bring long life, Esteem, and Health. I wish you all three Miss Luthor," J'onn said to Lena and then Lena caught something in the man's eye. She spent enough time with him to know he was Alex's father in love, but not biologically and that's all Lena believed their need to be. Father and daughter love. The man clasped her hand, squeezed it, and then left go with a smile. Eliza was next.

"Alex let me chose my gift for you, and I am so happy she did because I have two for you," Eliza looked to Alex as she brought out two flowers, "This one is a Sorrel. It is to mean a Parental affection and I do adore you, you lovely child," Eliza said as she cupped Lena's cheek. Lena clasped Eliza's hand to her cheek and held it there as tears where falling. She had a feeling what was happening and this was just, too much and she had not even made it to Kara.

"Now, my lovely girl, this is an orange blossom and they mean Eternal love, innocence," Eliza looked to Alex and Alex nodded, "Marriage, and fruitfulness," Eliza smiled and Lena couldn't stand it. She threw her arms around the woman, if she was right, she could call mother. Eliza patter her back and held her tight. "Lena, dear, there is more to this. It's going to be alright," Eliza said as she pulled Lena's arms from around her waist.

Alex took her hand and guided her to Kara. Lena looked up in to those eyes, all happy, and bouncing. She almost dropped to her knees but she took a breath and sucking in precious air and smiled at Kara. Kara looked to Alex almost asking. There must have been a nod because Kara pulled Lena to her and cradled her to her chest and then tilted her head back and kissed her lips ever so softly.

"I loved you very much Lena. I remember our first meeting vividly to this day and I cannot believe this is where we have all ended up. I love you so much so Alex let me choose three flowers because I couldn't decide," Kara chuckled as Lena laughed in the woman's arms. Lena backed away as Kara brought out her first flower.

"This is an Everlasting or Immortal flower. It is said you will never forget and your memory will not fade. I wish that for you," Lena smiled as Kara gave her the flower.

"I can never forget you, and everything we have been through Kara," Lena placed a hand on her arm and then Kara smiled one of those brilliant smiles that should really be illegal or trademarked.

"This one is an Edelweiss. It is noble purity, courage, and daring. Everything that you think you are not. Your name Lena is nothing more than that, a name it is not who you are," Kara said and then cleared her throat of her own emotions, and brought out her last flower, "this is Myrtle, and is the Hebrew emblem of Marriage and love. I think this is fitting for the theme don't you think," Kara joked but saw Lena's tears coming freely. Kara hugged her once more and then kissed her forehead. She turned her around and saw Alex.

"Oh Alex, I don't care what you are going to say the damn answer is yes. After all of that the answer is yes," Lena said as she tried to smile and clear her cheeks of her tears. Alex only smiled and Lena almost swooned.

"I also have two things for you," Alex said as she brought forth two roses, "A white and red rose is a symbol of unity," Alex paused and Lena reached out for her and Alex took her hand and held her to the side but was not finished, "This small bouquet here are what we call spider flowers, and they mean," Alex gave her the flowers and Lena saw a ring tired to the bundle of flowers with a white ribbon. It was in the shape of a Claddagh ring, and had an emerald cut into the heart that was supposed to represent love.

"Lena, you are my friend, my lover, now I would love for you become my wife. Spider flowers are me asking if you would love to elope with me," Alex informed.

"Oh darling, you know me so well," Lena said smiling. Alex took the ring, slipped it on her finger and then Lena looked to Alex and threw her arms around the woman. Whoops, and cheers from the other 4 made them pull apart. Lena looked to Jess and Jess was the one to initiate the embrace and Lena was happy for that. Kara walked over to Alex and hugged her.

"Why elope Alex?" Kara asked.

"Because if I know her as well as I believe I do, a simple justice of the peace would do, but can you imagine Lena Luthor, married by a JOP, no the media will have a field day. It will be small. If she wants a wedding," Alex looked to Lena as Lena looked up at Alex's words, "She will have it, if she wants a small service with you guys, she will have it, and if she wants JOP to make us married she will have it."

"What about you? What do you want?" Lena said as she stood in Alex's space. Alex slipped her fingers over Lena's cheek and then tucked her hair behind her ear then cupped her cheek.

"You. All I want is you," Alex said. Lena pulled Alex to her and then held the woman, loved the woman who has made her the happiest she had ever been.

"Then you have me," Lena's words echoed Alex's from moments ago.

"A year from now," Alex whispered in her year, "I see myself being your partner, wife, and everything in between," Alex answered Lena's question from before her surprise.

"I like your idea of the future darling," Lena said as she caught Alex's lips.

"The spider flower can mean one more thing," Alex said and then whispered in Lena ear, "My hero, for those are Protea flowers, some of the oldest on the planet and can survive many obstacles, just like you, My hero."

Lena pulled Alex into another kiss, her arms over her shoulders, Alex's around her waist. Bliss, it was heaven, It was them.

Two wallflowers, devoted to the other, fidelity in adversity.


End file.
